Loli Dragon Emperor
by AnisoulJ93
Summary: Chloe von Einzbern finds herself reborn into the world of DXD as the adopted younger sister of Issei Hyoudo. She sets out on a journey to discover how she came to be in this world and as a side quest, to kiss as many pretty girls as possible! Rated T for violence and excessive language.
1. The Loli cometh

**MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

 **So this is a new story which is basically my tribute to my favourite free event servant on fgo. Chloe you have made defeating saber class enemies so much easier for me. Anyway I feel Chloe doesn't get as much attention as she deserves, so I have decided to make for her, her very own fic. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or either show. I do own an immortal dog. It's possibly a devil in disguise, but I don't think a devil would put up with the indignity that dog has to put up with.**

Rias Gremory could not help but feel utterly despondent. It was all going so well. Issei had been invited out to a date by a fallen. The fallen had predictably killed him. Everything was going according to plan. Until now. Holding out a handful of pawns over the cooling corpse of Issei Hyoudo, only a single pawn piece was glowing.

THIS DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE.

Through careful observation (stalking) and the help of her cute little rook, Rias had come to the conclusion that Issei held a high-level dragon type sacred gear. Possibly even a Longinus. She'd had her hopes set on the boosted gear but apparently that wasn't the case. Because if it was, he would certainly be worth more than a single pawn. Hell, even if he only had a twice critical he would be worth more than one pawn. As it was it was looking more and more likely that Issei Hyoudo was or had been a completely ordinary Human. WHY then did he smell of Dragon to her cute rook. Why did he occasionally give of the faintest traces of magic. Why had he been able to see her through her bounded field? This didn't make any sense!

But the biggest problem by far was that now she was completely lost on what to do. She had allowed Issei to walk to his death, thinking it would be better this way for when she revived him. It would install a sense of worship in him, a level of loyalty and gratitude that was necessary if she wanted to risk having something as dangerous as the Red Dragon Emperor in her peerage. But now he no longer held such potential. He had nothing to truly offer her as a member of her peerage. He was simply put a bad investment.

But while not the direct cause of his death, she was a factor. She COULD have saved him and chose not to. So, didn't she owe it to him now to make sure that he lived? She could still save him after all.

"Buchou?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the concerned face of her Queen Akeno. No doubt she had already realised the problem and was as uncertain as she was. Turning back to the corpse of her possible peerage member Rias realised that her peerage was another factor to consider in her decision. She was aware that some members of her peerage weren't exactly comfortable with her plan. But they were her peerage and they supported her, and she loved them for it all the more. Even so not resurrecting Issei now would definitely sour their opinion of her. They would get over it for certain but it would always be there. That boy she allowed to die. Who she could have saved but didn't because he just wasn't worth it? Even Koneko who was dreading Issei's arrival into the peerage would look at her differently. Especially with her abandonment issues.

Giving a sigh of defeat Rias allowed her single pawn to drop down onto the body of Issei Hyoudo. She'd just have to train him up. With a bit of spit, shine and polish she was certain he could make an excellent devil. Maou knows he already had the desire aspect of it down.

A glow of light emitted from the body of Issei as Rias spoke a quick mantra to accompany Issei's resurrection. Standing up she turned to her queen who had taken on a smiling expression. Even so Rias could tell she was not entirely pleased by Rias's choice. But then Akeno would not have been pleased either way and Rias considered this the lesser of two evils.

"We'll take him back to the clubhouse with us and heal him up. Then we'll take him home."

"Of course," came Akeno's pleasant sounding reply. A snap of the finger's later and a glowing magic circle appeared around Issei's body. When the glow of the circle disappeared so had the body.

"We'll have to keep looking," sighed Rias glumly, raising one of her hands to massage her head. "Although it really bothers me why Koneko could smell dragon on him. Well we'll look into it later. Let's return Akeno."

A moment later, the park was empty.

* * *

In the confines of the Occult Research Club, located on the grounds of Kuoh academy, a head of full red hair hit a large oak desk with a thud. Papers and memorabilia were scattered everywhere with a few items even skidding of the desk. Her slumped form gave a groan but made absolutely no effort to retrieve them.

She was just so tired.

Three days. Three days since Issei's resurrection and Rias hadn't been able to sleep a wink. And not just her either. Every member of her peerage was operating on barely any sleep at all.

It had started the morning after she had resurrected Issei. She had gone to sit down in her Chair at her desk only to have it collapse out from underneath her. Blinking in surprise, she had taken Akeno's jabs about her weight in stride (Piss of Akeno, those udders of yours alone weigh more than I do) and rose to look at the remains of her chair with a questioning look. Not able to spot anything wrong with it, she had decided to just head to her first class of the day. She was soon laughing herself as Akeno's foot went through one of the stairs, sending her sprawling. She was forced to hold in her even more chuckles moments later when she encountered her Knight, Kiba Yuuto sans shirt. Kiba himself couldn't really describe what had happened. Only that he'd been knocked over by someone rushing past him, and when he recovered his upper wear was simply gone. As such he'd come to get a spare set from the club room. Deciding to accompany him back, Rias hit a spot of further bad luck, when her skirt seemed to catch on something as she went through the club room door, causing it to be ripped right off.

Now sans skirt Rias accompanied Kiba to the cupboard where their spare clothes were kept, only to discover they weren't there.

That's when it really clicked that these random events weren't so random. Someone was trying to prank them.

Somewhat flabbergasted Rias decided to simply teleport home to get her clothes from there. Only to discover that she couldn't. To her absolute horror someone or something was blocking her. Before she could decide on what to do, Akeno's shirt and corset chose that moment to pope all their buttons, leaving her surprised queen with only her bra and shoulder cape to cover her upper half.

She had called Sona to ask about some spare uniforms only to discover that their assailant had been quite thorough. The schools supply of spare and new uniforms, and even it's lost and found had been emptied.

Rias had missed school that day. All attempts to get more clothes had ended in failure, and only under the cover of night did she brave making a run for it. Luckily, she was able to teleport when she was far enough away from school grounds. And as she later found out, Koneko had not gotten away Scot free either, having been reduced to her underwear entirely, and just heading straight home instead, somehow managing to remain entirely unseen while she did.

Things had not improved since then. The pranks were constant. Everywhere she usually went was booby trapped. Most were embarrassing but some of them were actually quite painful. Perhaps most terrifying of all were the pictures of her sleeping that had been posted around the school. Not only was it downright terrifying that someone had broken into her house at night, but for the first time ever she regretted her habit of sleeping in the nude. What's more she couldn't wipe anyone's memories of it either. The pictures had quickly found themselves online, flooding several social media sites.

The only thing Rias was truly grateful for was that the worst of the pranks were aimed at her and not at the members of her peerage. But even so she was too jumpy in the day to get much of anything done and too scared at night to sleep. She hadn't even informed Issei of his new status as a devil yet. Which was another thing she really had to get done.

Issei had apparently been attacked by another fallen angel. Not that the boy had noticed. The angel had been killed before he could reveal himself. A very efficient stab to the heart from behind. The angel had barely had any time to register his own death. It was Koneko who had found the body when she smelled the blood. She concluded that the angel was probably after Issei since the body was found just an alley away from Issei's route home from school.

'But this was a clue', thought the Red head as she heaved herself up. Someone had protected Issei. Someone who could sneak up on and kill a Fallen Angel without much trouble. And it just so happened that their problems only began _after_ she reincarnated Issei. In other words, someone wasn't pleased with her. It really was past time she spoke with her new pawn.

And that was exactly who she was waiting for. Kiba was going to bring her newest pawn and hopefully with his help they would be able to narrow down their suspects about who could be the one behind her recent foray of bad luck. Surely there had to be someone in his life who would stick out as odd. She'd already investigated his family, and they were all ordinary humans but there was a chance he had met someone outside of his family who had taken an interest in him.

Rias was broken from her thoughts as her queen entered the room followed by her rook. Akeno looked fine other than the black bags under her eyes which she couldn't quite hide. Koneko however had clearly been on the wrong end of something. Of all of them Koneko had seemed to handle the pranks best, mostly because of her sharp senses and keen instincts. But all the same she couldn't avoid everything and from the sight of her soot covered skin and uniform she hadn't managed to avoid the latest trap laid out for her.

Akeno quickly approached the desk while Koneko completely ignored rias in favour of falling over face first into the couch. Rias would have said something about covering the couch in soot, but she knew were she in the little rook's situation she'd do the exact same thing.

"What happened," asked Rias wearily with a nod to Koneko. Akeno gave a grim smile. Sadist she might be but even she had a threshold and she'd gone past it after the second day.

"Contraption in the ceiling above her class seat," answered Akeno. "We don't really know what the black dust is, but it won't scrub off. Luckily Koneko was able to escape the worst of it but all the same she's been trying to get it of all day."

Rias gave a sigh of annoyance, peaking at her Rook form the corner of her eye. This was not how she wanted her first meeting with Issei to go. She was about to ask Akeno if something could be done but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Without waiting another moment Kiba opened the door and stepped into the room, and Rias immediately noticed something wrong with him. Mostly the black eye, tear in his uniforms right sleeve, his missing shoes and that his left leg was drenched. He was covered in enough dirt that his hair seemed to have turned a muddy brown rather than his usual blond.

Nonetheless he had a triumphant smile on his. He moved to the left to reveal a very confused looking Issei Hyoudo.

"I brought him Bouchou," Said Kiba victoriously, and Rias had no doubt that he'd had to face more than one obstacle to get to the boy. Rias gave Kiba a nod of thanks and tried to put on an extra big smile for him to show her gratitude. In her current state though, she didn't think she quite managed.

"Thank you Kiba. Why don't you take a seat," she said as pleasantly as she could. Kiba looked like he really needed it. Then she turned to Issei and tried to give her most cheerful smile. "Welcome to the Occult Research club Issei Hyoudo. No doubt you're wandering what you were called here for."

Under normal circumstances, Rias had no doubt she would hold his entire attention. But right now, the sorry state of her peerage seemed to have caught his attention as he looked around the room. But what really caught Rias's attention is that the more he looked around the less confused he looked until eventually his face shifted into a look of exasperated acceptance. Finally, he turned back to Rias and gave her a pitying look.

"You've annoyed my sister, haven't you?"

In reply to his question, Rias couldn't help but blink.

"I wasn't aware you have a sister," admitted Rias. And she wasn't. At the very least there was no record of Mrs Hyoudo giving birth to a daughter.

"She's adopted," answered Issei, unknowingly answering Rias's unasked question. "We don't really look like each other. Well Chloe doesn't even really look Japanese. Or have a Japanese name. She's usually just a little mischievous, but when people really annoy her, she can get a bit out of hand with her pranks."

Rias felt her eye twitch. A bit out of hand? If this really was his sister (and she was having a bit of trouble believing that, since it would mean a human girl younger than her was running rings around her and her peerage) then this was more than a bit out of hand. It was downright crazy!

"I don't think I've ever met your sister, but just in case could you call your sister here? If I've done something to offend her, I'll apologise."

More like ring the little brats' neck.

"I don't think that would work," said Issei with a shrug. "She'll probably just carry on until she's satisfied."

Rias frowned.

"And how long does that usually take?"

The pranks had already been going on three days after all.

"Erm, well last time it was until our neighbours ran away. Ah but she's grown up a bit now. I'm sure she'll stop soon."

Rias could feel her mouth hanging open a bit. Quickly she shook her head, trying to put on a friendly expression.

"Well all the same, maybe you could call her here. It really would be best to clear the air between us."

Rias made great care to lean forward and cross her arms under her breasts, emphasising them to her junior who, as expected of an infamous pervert immediately snapped his gaze to them.

"Umm, sure. Just give us a sec," Issei murmured, slowly pulling his phone from his pocket. His eyes never once turned away from her chest. Rias couldn't help but giggle a bit. She found his earnest gaze quite cute.

Giving his phone only the briefest glance, Issei quickly dialled a number and raised the phone to his ear. Rias smiled pleasantly as she waited.

 _ **RING RING… RING RING**_

"Crap, I thought I turned it off," muttered a voice from directly above Rias.

Eyes widening in realisation Rias looked straight up. Only to get a water bomb to the face. Rias immediately closed her eyes and sputtered as the noticeably foul-smelling liquid erupted all over her.

"Ha take that bitch. Now you smell like what you think like. Piss poor."

Wiping what she was really hoping wasn't urine from her eyes and face, Rias blinked her eyes a bit and looked towards where the voice was now coming from, next to Issei.

"Chloe, what are you doing!" came Issei's panicked voice, confirming that the new girl in front of her was his little sister.

When Issei suggested his younger sibling may be responsible for her recent misery, Rias expected the girl to be Koneko's age at the youngest. But the girl in front of her was even younger than that. Tan skin, and peachy white hair that fell to her chest and golden eyes like Koneko's, the girl could pass for what was popularly known as a gyaru. She wore a simple white school shirt and skirt with a jumper tied around her waist. She was also about ten years old. Eleven at most.

Rias couldn't help but stare. _This_ was who was giving her peerage so much trouble?

"I'm protecting you Onii-chan," came Chloe's immediate reply to Issei's earlier question. "Don't let her giant hooters fool you. Those things are only so big because they're so full of evil."

"LIES," roared Issei, turning an angry gaze on his sister. "Take that back Chloe. Rias's glories oppai are full of nothing less than the dreams and hopes of men. Breasts are never evil Chloe. Tell me who has told you these slanderous claims and I'll beat the crap out of them right this moment."

From the sagging of her shoulder's Chloe was only too used to her brother.'s perversity She shook her head at his cluelessness. She quickly took a lecturing pose.

"Stupid Onii-chan. Ignore the bit about her Gazongas-."

"NEVER!"

"And focus on the important bit," Chloe continued as if Issei hadn't just interrupted her. "That bitch may look pretty but that's just a lure. She's evil Onii-chan. She let that mean lady you took on a date hurt you so she could do horrible things to you while you slept!"

Rias instantly clocked on to what Chloe had said. She knew. Perhaps not everything, but she got the gist of things. And she was not happy about it.

"And before you start daydreaming about hanky-panky I don't mean the good kind of horrible things. She did not play with your pecker or anything like that. She did something bad to you but it's okay Onii-chan. Because from now on I'm going to make sure she leaves you the _hell_ alone."

This last bit was directed towards Rias, who also received a full-on glare from the girl. Normally Rias would probably find it cute to see such a look on a young girl, but there was real hatred there shining in the young girls eyes. Meanwhile the rest of the peerage was rather dumbstruck. Even Koneko had gotten up to watch what was going on, and the usually unflappable girl had her mouth hanging open.

"Chloe what are you talking about?" asked Issei. He had crossed his arms and was giving Chloe an annoyed glare.

"It doesn't matter Onii-chan. Because this rotten bitch is going to leave you alone and never come near you again. _Aren't you?"_

Chloe once again set her glare firmly on Rias.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," answered Rias as calmly as she could with her finders steeled together and trying to forget about the liquid that was soaking into her hair. "You see you-."

"NO," interrupted Chloe, crossing her arms to form an x. "I don't want to hear it. You're a rotten horrible woman and you're going to stay away from my brother."

By now Rias had just about had it with this girl. She pranks her peerage, covers her in piss and now she's insulting her? Hell no. Rias felt her patience finally snap. She flew to her feet, fixing the young girl with the most authoritative glare she could manage.

"Now listen here your little shit. I am not going to leave your brother alone because he's mine now. He's a part of _my_ peergae. And you are going to apologise for everything you've done and said. Right. Now."

If Rias thought, her tirade was going to have any effect on Chloe she thought wrong. Rather than cowering in fear of her wrath like she rightly should have, Chloe's only reaction was to raise a single eyebrow. She really didn't look at all impressed.

"How about you take your apology and shove it so far up your ass you choke on it you rotten bitch."

And to punctuate her statement, Chloe raised her right hand and made a rather crude gesture with her middle finger. For a grade schooler she has quite the filthy mouth on her, thought Rias.

"Chloe, stop talking like that," Issei interjected, finally getting back into the conversation. "Stop talking to Rias like that. Apologise."

"Eh," exclaimed Chloe, throwing Issei a genuinely surprised expression. "Why should I apologise to her? She's the bad guy. She's the one who should be apologising. Didn't you hear me when I said she did something horrible to you?"

"You're exaggerating," responded Issei. "Whatever it is you think she's done I'm fine. So stop acting like this and please just apologise already."

But Chloe didn't apologise. Instead she just gave her a brother a curious look. Finally, she seemed to decide on a response.

"How do you feel in the mornings Onii-chan?"

That question caught Rias's attention. The girl knew about devils. Of course, there was always a good chance of that, if the girl was the one who was blocking her teleportation, then she obviously knew about magic. Devils were just a step up from that.

"In the mornings?" queried Issei. "Fine I gue-… well I mean I guess I've been feeling a little sluggish lately.

"There you see," Chloe said with a triumphant grin. Then she proceeded to point at Rias. "That evil witch did something bad to you, and now sunlight makes you sick."

Chloe took on a really sad look as she looked up at her brother with pity.

"There's no cure. You're going to be like that for the rest of your life. But it's okay Onii-chan. I'll take care of you."

The girl put on a determined expression as she gazed up at her brother, doing her best to convey her feelings to him.

"Perhaps this might make more sense to him if I explain," offered Rias, having retaken her seat and taking a few breaths to regain her calm. After all there was no need for her to keep her devil hood a secret in front of the young girl as she clearly already knows.

"NO! not one more word from you," declared the girl, instantly rejecting Rias's offer. "Your words are as empty as your soul. You who sits upon your throne of lies. How's that treating you by the way?"

"Eh?" asked Rias, instantly getting a bad feeling. Only to be proven right when with a click of the girls' fingers, her seat cushion com-busted beneath her. "AHHH!"

Rias leapt to her feat, batting at her burning skirt with her hands. Instantly Akeno was at her side with a blanket which she used to smother Rias's flaming behind. All while trying to muffle her snigger. 'Sadistic bitch'.

"CHLOE," yelled Issei with a mixture of anger and incredulity.

"Ha. Take that bitch," Chloe cried with a massive grin, utterly ignoring her brother's cry. At least until he picked her up by the back of her shirt. "Hey, Onii-chan what are you doing!"

But Issei was through with this. He was so confused right now he could feel his brain leaking out through his ears. And he hadn't gotten to tell Chloe of for nearly enough of the things she did. He'd been too busy trying to keep up with the conversation. "Rias sempai, urrgh when your ready, you can start explaining. Please."

"NO! Don't listen to-."

Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence as Issei clamped a hand over her mouth. Only for Chloe to reach up and wrench his hand down with surprising strength.

"Onii-chan just listen-"  
"CHLOE," Issei cut her off, and this time the girl fell silent. "Let me hear Rias talk. Then you get your say."

And he was so firm in his tone that Chloe actually gave up. Her shoulders slumped and she gave a reluctant nod of her head.

"Thank you, Issei-kun," Rias said, now standing with a blanket around her waist. "I'll try to keep this simple for now. With the exception of your sister, everyone in this room is a devil."

And much to Issei's astonishment, a set of bat like wings emerged from the back of her waist, along with the rest of the club members. But as astonishing as this was, he couldn't help but notice something.

"Wait, you said that my sister was the only exception. Does that mean…"

"Yes," replied Rias, a pleased smile on her face. Clearly, she was happy he was quick on the uptake. "Like us, you Issei Hyoudo are a devil."

Issei was so shocked by her words he dropped Chloe, who landed lightly on her feet and resumed glaring at Rias. The red head in question ignored the young girl before returning to her desk and retrieving a photo which she then handed over to Issei.

"Do you recognise the girl in this photo Issei."

Taking the photo Issei was surprised to see a photo of someone he was starting to believe never existed. His girlfriend Yuuma Amano.

"Yuuma-chan," he muttered softly.

"That Girl is a fallen angel. Three days ago she killed you," Rias told him simply. Issei looked up sharply, even as Chloe let out a 'What!' from beside him.

"However, you had one of my flyers on you," continued Rias, showing him one of the flyers in question which she also plucked from her desk. "With it you summoned me in your dying moments. You wished to live, and so I turned you into a devil to save your life."

"Liar!" shouted Chloe interrupting Rias speech and drawing the attention of everyone in the club.

"I assure you little girl, I haven't lied once," snarled Rias. She really didn't like this girl.

"But you are leaving bits out. This photo is the proof," Chloe bit back a grin. "If you have a photo of her, then you obviously knew about her and what she was doing. But you never once tried to step in. You never tried to help Onii-chan at all."

Rias suddenly found herself on the back foot as Issei wiped his head round to look at her.

"No, I never thought she'd kill Issei," Rias replied. There was no point denying she knew about the Fallen. The photo really was damning evidence towards that. She could only bluff her way out now.

"Liar," accused Chloe, and she was full on grinning now, obviously relishing having Rias on the back foot. "You knew about her and what she was doing. You let her kill Onii-chan. You let her kill my Onii-chan because for some reason you wanted to steal him away and you couldn't risk him saying no. You let her kill my Onii-chan so you could come in afterwards and be all like, it's okay because I saved you. And then my Onii-chan would love you. That's what you wanted."

Rias felt her protests dye on her tongue. She had to respond quickly. She had to convince Issei that his little sister had the wrong idea. But she just didn't know how.

"Chloe, that doesn't make any sense," Issei cut in. "Why would Rias want to turn me into a devil. She doesn't get anything out of that."

Rias blinked at Issei's remark, suddenly realising that Issei still didn't know what being reincarnated meant. But before she could inform him in a way that would ease his worries, Chloe beat her to it.

"Yes she does. She gets your soul," Chloe informed him. "By devil law you are now her slave. Her toy to do whatever she wants with. You can't say no, or they hurt you. They do horrible things to you if you don't do what they want. And if you try to run away, they kill you. And because you're a devil you don't even go to the afterlife or anything. You're gone for good."

"That's not-," Rias tried to interject, only to have the small girl continue over her.

"I don't know why she targeted you Onii-chan. You don't have any special power or anything they would be interested in. I checked. I don't why this fallen angel girl attacked you either."

Then the young girl turned her gaze on Rias, determination filling her eyes as she stared up at the red head with hate and rage in her eyes.

"But there's no way I'm letting them take you. Especially not someone like her. You're _my_ Onii-chan and that means no matter what I'll always be on your side. So that's why I'll definitely protect you. So don't worry Onii-chan. Even if they declare you a stray and try to kill you, I won't let them get anywhere near you. I'll fight hell head on if I have too."

And Rias didn't doubt that she would. She'd die in the attempt of course, but Rias was certain this girl would stand in front of her enraged kin valiantly, right until they ran roughshod over her corpse.

"It's not as bad as she's making it sound," Rias told Issei calmly, gaining his attention. "As the heir of the Gremory family I swear to you, you will be well treated under my care. If you have any dreams, I'll help you achieve them. I won't treat you like a slave, but like family. I promise I'll show you a lot of affection. And there are a lot of perks to being a devil too. You have an infinitely long-life span now. Your body has been strengthened considerably and as a devil you can learn magic and lots of other cool things."

Rias took a deep breath. She had researched her new pawn and knew all about his perversions and his aspirations. This was the clincher.

"Also polygamy isn't illegal in devil society."

Issei's eyes widened considerably at her words and even Chloe gasped as she realised what Rias had done.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes," Rias confirmed Issei's unasked question. "As a devil you can legally have a harem. Devils are attracted to power, and we are generally attractive looking to boot. It's not uncommon for powerful devils to attract multiple mates. My own father has a harem that's managed by my mother actually. If you work hard and become a powerful and famous devil, you can definitely have a harem."

"My own Harem," Issei replied dreamily. "YES. ALRIGHT. HOORAY FOR DEVI-OW, CHLOE WHAT THE HELL!"  
Issei looked down to where Chloe had kicked his shin. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his head when he noticed the tears that were pooling in his sisters' eyes.

"Stupid Onii-chan. She's distracting you. Don't forgot that this filthy slut let you die," yelled Chloe, earning her an angry glare from Rias. "Don't just forget about that. Stop being a pervert for a moment and think about it. Do you really want to live under someone like that? And think, how many more people is she going to do this too. Hell how many has she done it too already?"

Kiba chose that moment to speak up. He'd been quiet until now as he understood this girls anger. He'd be angry too, and he hadn't approved of Rias's plan to recruit Issei either. But he understood Rias's need for powerful allies, and there weren't many more powerful than the red dragon emperor. Of course, that hadn't really panned out.

"Don't insinuate things like that. Your brother was an exception, and his situation only came about due to certain circumstances and political reasons."

Kiba spoke calmly but firmly. He believed in Rias. Issei was a once in a life time screw up. And there were so many factors involved in Rias's recruitment policy, that he doubted anything like this would ever be attempted by her again even if it had worked.

"Oh. Then she properly asked you to join her and become a devil then," asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "Everyone here chose to serve under her, and they were utterly free to say no without any negative consequences what so ever. Anyone?"

Kiba had to bite back his impulse to lie there. He wanted to say yes, but that wasn't the truth. And he had a feeling if he lied to this girl, she'd know. Looking around he noticed Akeno biting her cheek and Koneko looking away. And he wasn't the only one. Issei was also looking around, waiting for someone to speak. After a few moments it became obvious no one was going to speak up and Issei turned back to Rias.

Rias hesitated for a moment. It had always bothered her if she was being honest with herself that she'd never actually managed to convince anyone to join her peerage without a life-threatening situation hanging over their heads.

"They were all in bad spots. By reincarnating them as devils I could offer them the protection of my house," Rias explained briefly. She made sure to maintain eye contact as she said it. She had to convince him that she was not what Chloe was making her out to be. This really wasn't how she imagined this meeting would go.

"…Alright. I believe you," said Issei after a moment.

"Onii-chan…" muttered Chloe in disbelief.

"But answer a question for me. Why me. Why did that fallen want me dead. Why did you want me to be a devil?"

Rias released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Looks like she made it through that.

"We thought you had a sacred gear. A special item that some humans are born with. So did the fallen angel if I had to guess. There were signs that you possessed the boosted gear, one of the strongest sacred gears." She wouldn't get into Longinus class right now. There would be time to explain everything properly later. "The boosted gear is dangerous… to everyone. Normally there would be a lot of red tape in trying to recruit anyone who possessed it. I really would have liked to just ask you if you would join my peerage, but without something to insure your loyalty I would have got in trouble. There's a lot more to it than that, but I just couldn't walk up and ask you to join my peerage, not while we suspected you had the boosted gear. But as it turns out you were a red herring. Like your sister said you don't have a sacred gear."

"But you still resurrected me. You still turned me into a devil even though I don't have a sacred thingy," asked Issei, and Rias was briefly amazed he focused on something positive about the whole thing.

"She was probably just worried about how bad it would look on her if she let you die twice," huffed Chloe, clearly not happy about her brother's acceptance of Rias's explanation. "Are you really listening to this bullshit Onii-chan?"

"Think of the Harem Chloe," Issei returned, dropping to his knee's and grabbing her by her shoulder's. "Think of the Harem!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE BEING SO CHILL ABOUT IT! ONII-CHAN YOU IDIOT!"

Tears in her eyes, Chloe darted forward and delivered a powerful kick right to Issei's groin. The kick was so strong Issei actually lifted off his knees and into the air. His mouth flew open in a silent scream and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. He began to throth at the mouth before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collaped backwards in a dead faint.

The crowd's reaction to this was mixed. Koneko didn't seem to care much, but Akeno seemed amused by it. Rias was annoyed her conversation had been cut short. Kiba had the most sympathetic reaction, hissing threw his teeth and clenching his thighs together.

"You!" yelled out Chloe, turning on Rias and pointing to her. "You utter bitch. How dare you try to justify yourself."

"You're overreacting," growled back Rias. "Yes the situation could have been handled better, but there's nothing you need to complain about. Issei is not dead and he will be well cared for. He even got to become a devil. There's no need to be so angry."

"No need to be- you arrogant bitch!"

Rias's words only served to make Chloe angrier. "You stole my brother's freedom from him. You stole his humanity from him! How would you like it if you were forced to become someone's thing without any say so!"

That actually hit Rias pretty close to home. Chloe had just drawn parallels of her recruitment of Issei to her engagement to Riser.

"And what's more, you have the nerve to imply that you've done my brother a favour," continued Chloe, all the while working her way up into a greater rage. "He got to become a devil? What kind of bullshit logic is that? Your saying it like being a devil is better than being human!"

"Well it is?" Rias interrupted. "As a devil Issei is stronger and gains a much longer life span. There's not really a down side."

"Oh so now your racist too."

"What? NO!"

"You just said it. Devils are better than humans. Well newsflash Lady, time and time again Humanity has produced people capable of taking on Maou class devils and coming out on top. While you devils only get a few people with that level of power every few thousand years, we get a few every other generation! It's just that they get old and die. The only advantage you devils have is you can wait us out! And some Humans become immortal on our own and you don't even get that. Like Scathach. I don't see any devils lining up to fight her. Plus, you're like super weak to light energy and all I have to do is say God-."

Here everyone in the club room, even the unconscious Issei flinched.

"To hurt you. You may have some fancy smancy powers, but it comes with a butt load of weaknesses. So don't give me any crap about how being a devil is better. Especially when it comes with a built-in slave contract."

Rias was rendered quite speechless by the little girl's rant. She'd never really thought like that before. She didn't really agree with everything that the girl said, but she did raise some valid points. Still Rias felt the need to defend herself as well as her kind.

"There aren't that many humans that can stand up to a devil. I don't know any who became as strong as a maou-."

"Scathach, Sigurd, King Arthur, Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Karna, Ajuna, Atilla the Hun, Miyamoto Musashi, Heracles and… I can't think of any others of the top of my head but still, that's a lot without even having to think about it."

"Half of those are demi-gods and none of them could beat my brother," Rias returned.

"I said Maou class not whatever ridiculous level your brother is at," spit back Chloe, confirming to Rias she was aware of her brother's position in the underworld. "And Gilgamesh would destroy your brother. Scathach has a chance of beating him too and when he still had Avalon, King Arthur was pretty much unbeatable. And those demi gods still died human deaths. They were still mortal, so they count."

"Look the point is being a devil isn't a bad thing. Your brother will have much more options as a devil than he will a human."

"You didn't even want my brother, you just wanted a sacred gear you thought he had. Don't pretend to care about him because I know you don't."

"How dare you! I love each member of my peerage, I will not allow you to doubt that."

"You don't even know my brother," Chloe sputtered incredulously. "you only just met him today."

"But even so, he is a member of my Peerage. My precious pawn and-."

"My brother is not a collectable!"

Chloe was panting harshly as she argued with Rias. As she got her breathing under control, she levelled the red-haired devil king with a cold look. Suddenly the emotion seemed to drain out of her face until she looked like an emotionless doll.

"If your brother wasn't who he was I would have killed you."

The way she said it left no room for argument. It was a statement of fact. Something that Rias silently marvelled at, even as her peerage tensed around her. This young girl really did want to kill her. Even now, looking into this young elementary students' eyes, Rias could see a very real desire to kill her. And for a moment she felt truly afraid. But then she calmed down. This girl was a child. Even if she had some talent with magic, and she would have to find out how this girl knew all these things when her brother clearly did not, the girl was simply not powerful enough to be a threat to her."

"You couldn't even if you tried," drawled Rias, confident in her words.

"I could," replied Chloe. "That first day I was so angry I rigged your chair to kill you, not just fall apart. You're lucky you didn't come back until the next morning. I only swapped it round an hour before you got in, and only after I calmed down a bit. But even then I still wanted to kill you. Every trap. Every prank, I was thinking about how I could kill you. How I should kill you. But I didn't. I let you live. Time and time again. Not because I think you deserve too, because you don't. But because I didn't want your brother to come after my family. Because in the end the only value you have outside of being a sack of boob meat, is that you're the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer."

And with that Chloe stopped speaking, leaving the room utterly silent. Throughout her speech Rias had grown more and more pale as she realised just how close to death she'd been. And then the girl finished with the ultimate humiliation. 'The only worth that you have, is that you're the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer.'

"I'm taking my brother home."

She didn't wait for a reply. Chloe picked her brother up and somehow managed to manoeuvre her much bigger brother into a position on her back. "He'll probably come back tomorrow, because he's an idiot. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell him that he's free to go. He doesn't even have any special gear or anything anyway so he's no use to you. And if you or your kind _ever_ try to hurt my brother…"

Chloe had moved towards the door as she spoke and was through it into the hallway when she stopped and looked back at Rias.

"I'll hold you responsible. And I'll kill you."

It was a promise, Rias felt. Far more than it was a threat that girls' words were a promise.

And then she turned her back on Rias and her peerage and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The members of the ORC were quiet for a few moments after Chloe had left. Then with slow movements Rias walked over to the couch before collapsing next to Koneko. Kiba's shoulders lost their tenseness that had been present ever since the girl had confessed her desire to kill Rias. Even Akeno seemed to relax slightly.

"Well that could have gone better," joked the buxom queen.

"That was one scary little girl," Kiba agreed with a nod. He seemed to hesitate for a second. "Buchou, that girl is dangerous. We can't just ignore her now that she's threatened to kill you."

It was something they were all thinking about. Although it galled any of them to think about it, they couldn't allow threats to run around in their master's territory. Even if that threat took the appearance of a little girl.

Rias let out a short breath. She could feel her hands shaking. That small girl had actually scared her. A large part of her wanted to neutralise the threat anyway she could, even if it meant killing the girl. But she couldn't do that. Her newest Peerage member would never forgive her. And now that he was a member of her peerage, and she was not giving him up no matter what that little brat said, she couldn't bring herself to go behind his back and kill his sister.

"No," said Rias shaking her head. "Just give her some space for now. She'll have to get used to us eventually, and with any luck we can ingratiate ourselves to her." Rias gave a weak grin. "Who knows, I still need a bishop. Maybe she'll agree to become a member of my peerage in the future."

Kiba and Akeno gave a small chuckle, and even Koneko gave an amused smile.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen," Kiba laughed. He was relieved Rias hadn't ordered him to hurt the younger Hyoudo sibling. The girl could plan and weave her traps quite well, but he highly doubted she could fight him head on.

"Well who knows what the future will bring," muttered Rias. She was suddenly very tired. "If you don't have any urgent contracts you can take the rest of the day off. I don't think we have to worry about any more of Chloe's traps today at least."

Her peerage members quickly assented before two of them left leaving Rias with her Queen.

"Akeno, be honest with me," whispered Rias. Her eyelids were heavy and she was struggling to stay awake.

"Yes, my King," came Akeno's whimsical tone.

"Did you agree with my idea to recruit Issei."

It wasn't something she really wanted to know. To be honest she was rather scared of Akeno's answer.

"Hmmmm, I wonder," mused Akeno. "I know why you did it. And you know I will always support you Rias. But that plan was just desperate. There were so many things that could go wrong."

Rias blinked her eyes a few times trying to keep herself awake as she mulled over what Akeno said.

"I see," she eventually replied. "But from a moral standpoint."

"Oh, you were a complete evil bitch," Akeno answered easily, and Rias almost did a spit take. "You were in proper over lady mode, deciding the fate the peasantry from your throne. You were totally like 'dance for me mortals."

Akeno had to hold in a chuckle at the look Rias was giving her.

"But that's fine. You are a devil Rias. You don't have try so hard to behave and think like a human. That kind of thing is a part of you. Just don't go so far you lose sight of yourself."

Akeno leaned down and gave Rias a few condescending pats on her head. Rias huffed in response.

"Patronising bitch."

"Overly dramatic slut," Akeno easily returned.

Rias huffed in amusement before laying down on the couch to sleep.

"I'll do better tomorrow," she told someone. Herself or Akeno, she wasn't entirely sure which.

"I'm sure you will," Akeno agreed, before lifted her Kings head and sitting down in the space it occupied. Now laying down in her Queens lap, Rias felt herself drifting off and this time she didn't try to fight it.

"Sweet dreams Rias," Akeno muttered, smiling down at her king. Before suddenly taking a sniff. Rias still smelled of piss.

 **And that is my first chapter. I think it was near 8000 words, which I don't think is too bad for a first chapter. I do apologise if there are many spelling mistakes. I did look it over, but chances are good I missed stuff. Next chapter will feature Chloe in a fight, so you get to see how strong she is. So anyway if you think this fic was awesome, tell me and I will preen and be happy. If you didn't tell me and I will either ignore you or argue the toss. Or get sad and indulge in comfort food.**

 **After a few reviews I feel the need to point out this isn't a Rias bashing fic. Chloe just doesn't like her.**


	2. Aggressive Negotiations

**A round of applause people. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Then again personally I think seventeen thousand words is too long for a chapter. Last chapter I said this one would include a fight scene but I really underestimated how long it would take to get to it.**

 **On to other news, how many of you FGO player summoned on the new years banner. I was quite happy with my pull on my Japanese account. Got Ridertoria, because really whats more badass that Arturia on a motorbike, and MHX. I got Jeanne on my NA account. Wanted Jack but that's alright. I took it as a sign. You see my NA and Jap account run opposite to each other. When I got Saber alter on NA I got Regular Arturia on Jap and it kept happening. So, I decided to take Jeanne's appearance as proof that Jeanne alter would soon grace my Jap account. And I was correct. First multi summon of the day, nearly four hours ago from me writing this, Jalter finally came to my Chaldeas. It was a special moment for me, and I wanted to share it with you all. Plus I still have 296q to try and pull scathach with.**

 **Well I won't keep you any longer.**

Chloe Hyoudo had a secret. And that secret was that she wasn't from this world. She didn't know how she got here. Her last memories were of chillaxing in her room at the Chaldeas Security Organisation and then she was bawling her eyes out, trapped in the form of a _human_ baby. She didn't know whether to be pissed or exhilarated. Sure, she was stuck somewhere away from her friends and family but for the first time in her life she was entirely human. The novelty quickly wore off as she realised she was a human who _couldn't talk._ She had memories of being a baby when she was still a part of Ilya but damn, she did not remember it being this annoying.

That had been a frustrating time in her life to be sure, especially with the difficulties she had forming coherent thoughts or even thinking about something for more than a minute. Not to mention the lack of bladder control and the absolute humiliation she felt when her nappy was changed. Truly the mind of a baby was not made to think about anything other than 'hungry' and 'sleepy'. She was glad to have left that part of her life behind her.

When she'd gotten old enough Chloe began to seek out the supernatural in this new world. It was difficult but she found it, and so she began her quest to return to her old level of strength and ability. But in her time researching Chloe began to gather information on the powers in this world. It came as a surprise to her that gods and demons still wandered around here. Although from what she found out most of them weren't a match for their counterparts from her old world. Although these ones are still alive so… well she'd think about it later. Back to who's stronger!

She'll never forget the terror she felt when she saw Tiamat in her true form back in Uruk. It was something that would stick with her for the rest of her life. But the Tiamat of this world, while still appallingly powerful, simply could not match up. Especially since she featured in the devil published magazine 'Top Familiars and how to get them'. Chloe felt like crying when she found out that in this world Tiamat was considered a top familiar of all things and not a mother goddess of creation that could not be killed until she was the last thing left alive. On the other hand, she didn't really know about weaker gods here. She didn't know how the Ishtar of this world would match up to her counterpart in Chaldea for instance. Of course, Gods weren't the only thing wandering around the earth.

It had come as a surprise when a few years ago she recognized supernatural entities appearing around the town. It took her a little longer to realize these entities were devils. Completely different from the devils she knew about, and thankfully nothing at all like the demon god pillars she remembered, the devils in this world appeared mostly human. Apparently, every devil had a true form but so far it seemed like only the Satan's, the very strongest of the devils could use them. Or at least that's what she managed to gather. Further research of these devils proved them to be… disappointing was not the right word but they did arouse mixed feelings in her. Most devils could be dealt with by any half competent magus, especially in this world where the age of gods still reigned supreme. On the other hand, they could get very strong, especially if they manage to live for a long time. Still the number of devils who could reach the power of the demon gods she remembered was miniscule. The Satan's were certainly among that number and the strongest of the Satan's was probably strong enough to take on Ten demon god pillars at once if what she heard about him was true. But ninety percent of the devil race was much weaker than she would expect. She couldn't hold it against them because it wouldn't really be fair to push her expectations on them.

In response to the devils coming to her town Chloe had begun to research ways to hide from them, mostly in response to the information she'd gathered on the peerage system, the devils rather strange in her opinion, solution to low numbers. They didn't want to breed with other races because it would result in half breed children, but they were fine with turning other races into devils resulting in half breed devils anyway.

Unfortunately, she hadn't realized her brother would have to hide too. So, it had come as a surprise when several nights ago, as she'd been waiting for her brother to return from what had no doubt been a fake date with some hussy who just wanted to make fun of him, she had been surprised when a Devil had teleported right into her house. She vowed to find a way to stop them from doing that. She had snuck to her brothers' room where the devil was and peeked inside. Only to see a redheaded devil placing her unconscious brother in his bed. And then she was gone, leaving Chloe to investigate. At first, she thought her brother was fine, but then she noticed the difference. She had inherited Emiya's sensitive nose to magic and had retained it after being reincarnated as a human even if she had to take the time to retrain it now that it was a part of her rather than an inherited ability. It was with some horror she came to realise that her brother was no longer human at all. He was now a devil.

Chloe had immediately gone to investigate. She'd gone to her brothers' school and found where the devil's nest was, although it seemed empty at that moment. She'd noticed a sealed room, no doubt where the devils kept their pet monsters or something like that. She decided to leave that alone unless she couldn't find anything since, she didn't feel like fighting a pet monster. It hadn't taken her long to find the office where the devil probably worked or to bypass the amateurish security magic around the desk.

She hadn't liked what she'd found. Files on fallen angels. Letters to some devil big wigs about possibly discovering the Red Dragon Emperor. Rules for the recruitment of such a being. It didn't take her long to work out what happened. She began to curse. She cursed at the devils for being greedy, manipulative bastards. She cursed at herself for her stupid experiments putting her Onii-chan in danger because _why else_ would the devils think he was the Red Dragon Emperor. And then she collapsed to her knee's and cried as she began to consider that this might be her fault. And the stupid red headed bimbos. Ohhhhh she was going to pay this. Chloe would make sure of it.

She understood somewhat from the letters that Rias wasn't entirely at fault. The Red Dragon Emperor had a rather notorious rep after all, and from what she had found out was once responsible for the complete disappearance of one of the devil's cities. Rias had to petition just for a chance to recruit her brother, and only after she confirmed he was not hostile in nature and wright up a full report on it complete with evidence and a full background check into his home life. How the red head had managed to miss out her existence was somewhat baffling though. Even then her request had been denied unless she came up with a way to insure Issei's loyalty. She had submitted a plan which had been accepted. A plan that made Chloe feel apocalyptic with rage.

Her immediate response had been to apply a bit of sneaky mage craft to the plush looking chair behind the desk. A lot of mage craft was based on self-hypnosis but in the current world that was no longer a necessary step for a lot of her abilities. But something she remembered learning from Merlin back at Chaldea was that it was possible to extend that self-hypnosis to objects. The skill was mostly useless, since objects by themselves can't really do anything but one of the advantages was that it was practically undetectable. What she had came up with was a rather diabolical trap that probably would never work in her world because Gaia would no doubt correct the anomaly but here could possibly work. The idea was simple if a little dangerous if she screwed up. First, she would convince herself she _was_ the chair but at the same time had to make sure the idea remained separate from her, which was where the danger came in. Then she would extend that Hypnosis to said chair and leave the link open. The hypnosis would latch on to the next person to sit in it causing that person to immediately go into a trance where they convince themselves they were the chair using mage craft, even if they themselves couldn't use it. At the same time the chair itself would become convinced the person sitting on them was a part of it, helping the process along. After this one of two things would happen. Either something would go wrong and the person would cripple, if not kill themselves. Or it would go right, and the person would fuse with the chair and become a part of the chair, basically killing them and trapping their soul in said chair.

Chloe was fifty percent sure it would work. Honestly it was some crazy Idea she'd thought up on the spot based on some ramblings she'd heard from a pathological swindler that she'd just remembered and decided to try out in a fit of rage and lunacy. Still it had seemed to go all right, and she had managed to avoid accidently turning herself into a chair in the process. Her trap would go unnoticed unless the red-haired bimbo was in the habit of checking if her chair suddenly gained the ability to become capable of thought, and even that would take some skilful psychic detection abilities.

Job done she had returned home to check on her brother. He was of course still asleep, but she wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with him. She didn't know much at all about the conversion process involved in turning a human into a devil. She knew that evil pieces were involved, objects that resembled chess pieces but beyond that she was clueless. So, she began her investigation with structural analysis. Again, this was a skill she had to relearn, and her respect for Emiya had rose considerably when she realised just how far he had taken that technique. In the past she could read the history of an object with this technique, giving her a similar ability to looking into the past. She was determined to return to that level of skill but for now it was still beyond her. But she could still gain information on an object's current statistics and other useful stuff.

What she had found with her analysis had been disheartening. Her brother was fine physically, but his magic was structurally unstable. She had been thinking of using Rule Breaker, one of the few Noble Phantasms she could still trace to remove the evil piece in her brother and maybe even return her brother into a human. Her new analysis proved that would probably not be a good idea. She doubted rule breaker could return her brother to a human body but it would definitely eject the evil piece. The problem was this would also remove Issei's connection to Rias. And while that was something she wanted, that connection was also the only thing keeping Issei's unstable magic in check. Without it the magic would run wild and that would definitely not be good for her brother. She would have to wait for his magic to settle and she had no idea how long that would take.

Chloe also came to the realisation that this also meant she couldn't murder Rias. Not until she came up with a solution at least. Cursing to herself she had quickly ran back to the clubroom to remove her trap. And she had really been looking forward to seeing if that would work. Inwardly Chloe reflected on how blasé she was about the thought of murdering someone. She knew she wasn't exactly the best person, and Rias wasn't the first she'd tried to murder in cold blood. That particular honour went to her other self, Illya.

Still just because she couldn't murder Rias didn't mean she was off the hook. She had changed the hypnosis on the chair so it would convince itself to break apart when someone sat on it. That wasn't much perhaps, but she'd do something worse latter. She also planted a bunch of similar traps around the club room, wanting to experiment with this new mage craft technique she'd randomly made up. Job done she once again returned home.

Back to the present Issei gave a groan as he woke up once again finding himself in his bed after being knocked unconscious, this time via testicular trauma curtesy of Chloe's foot. Chloe herself was curled up at the foot of his bed still fully clothed and fast asleep. He also noticed the television was on playing a live magical girl show he'd never seen before. He was briefly caught up in watching the bouncing bazongas of magical girl Levia-tan before returning his attention to the little girl asleep on his bed. He could almost believe last night had been a dream if not for the fact that he could still feel his battered testicles from their new position somewhere in his colon where they had been kicked into last night. Seriously he felt like he was going to throw one of them up. Somehow, he managed to ignore that for now. Even more amazingly, to himself at least he managed to ignore the magical girl jumping around on the television. He had so many questions right now, and he was pretty sure Chloe had the answers. He reached out to grab her shoulder to shake her awake. But he was interrupted when his door suddenly opened. Quickly he snatched his hand back as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"There she is," came the slightly relieved voice of Issei's mother, who stepped into the room. "Honestly how that girl can sleep in this pigsty so soundly is beyond me."

Issei felt some indignation at his mother's remark. His room wasn't that bad. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that it wasn't that rare to find Chloe asleep in his room either. His mother had often threatened him with what she would do if he ever laid hands on his sister. Issei had felt rather offended the first time. Honestly, he wasn't that bad.

"And you're both fully dressed too. Wake up your sister, there's someone here to see you both. "

Issei blinked a little as he tried to understand. He was still a little sleepy, so it took a moment for his mother's words to register.

"A visitor?" he mumbled. "Who's here?"

"That would be me, Mr Hyoudo."

Issei nearly fell out of his bed when the Student council president of his school, one of the four great ladies of kuoh academy, Souna Shitori herself appeared in his doorway, followed as always by her vice president and another member of the four great ladies Tsubaki Shinra.

"I apologise for coming here un-announced," Souna continued, ignoring Issei's confusion at her appearance. "I am actually here today by proxy and not in my position as student council president. I assure you Mr Hyoudo you have no reason to fear as you are not in trouble… today."

"Oh that's good," came the laughing voice of his mother. "I was afraid he had done something outrageous again."

"Not so far this week. But it is only Tuesday," was Souna's quick reply. "To be honest Mrs Hyoudo your son's behaviour is something I've been wanting to talk about, but as I said I have not come as the Student Council President today. Mr Hyoudo would you please wake up your sister, I need to speak to both of you."

"m'wake," came a barely coherent voice. Chloe unfurled herself and began to rub the sleep out of her bleary eyes. "Wh're wou?"

"Good morning Miss Hyoudo. I am Souna Shitori, the Student council president of your brothers' school, and yours if your application is approved for attending our middle school next year."

"Why wouldn't she be accepted," came her mothers voice defensively. The woman was a bit of a mother bear and tended to act much more defensively of Chloe than Issei. "She's not like my delinquent son. Her grades are fantastic, and she does great in sports too."

The large display of trophies on their mantle piece could attest to that.

"Your daughters' grades are indeed exemplary," Souna agreed. "But her record shows several complaints of sexual harassment. From what I've been able to conclude, your daughter has kissed every single girl in her class. Including the teacher."

Mrs Hyoudo reeled back as if struck. She spun on her heel and rounded on Issei.

"ISSEI! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING YOUR SISTER!"

"Nothing I swear!" Issei yelped pout, scrambling away from his mother in fear. "I'm innocent!"

Mrs Hyoudo was about to begin another tirade when she was interrupted by a short cough from behind her.

"Please excuse me but this is not what I came here for and there is less than an hour before the first bell. If you would not mind Mrs Hyoudo I would like to speak to your son and daughter. It is merely in regard to a misunderstanding that has occurred recently, there is nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh, well yes of course," replied Mrs Hyoudo, having forced herself to calm down some. "I'll just be downstairs. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you. I do not believe we shall have time."

"I see. Well I'll leave you to it then," Said Mrs Hyoudo. She turned to glare at Issei. "Don't think this is over young man. Or you young girl. We will be having words about this."

With that the Hyoudo matriarch turned and left the room, leaving the two visitors to enter the room and close the door behind them.

"What do you want devils."

Chloe asked the question without any visible emotion. She didn't really hold any animosity for devils, even if her opinion had been soured recently. Still she stated their race more for Issei's benefit than any particular wish to dehumanise them.

"Wait, you're devils," came Issei's surprised question, spinning to look between Chloe and the two devil girls.

"Yes, both I and Tsubaki here are devils. Allow me to reintroduce myself," said Souna as she adjusted her glasses. "My true name is Sona Sitri, a high-class devil and the heiress of the Sitri house hold. Next to me is my Queen and close friend Tsubaki Shinra. Would you mind if I sit down?"

Caught off guard by the question Issei just gave a nod of his head.

"Thank you," Sona replied, and Tsubaki pulled out Issei desk chair, which Sona soon occupied. "I assume you are aware of what I mean when I claim her as my queen?"

"Your Queen? Wait a second… You mean you're in a lesbian bdsm relationship with your vice president with her as the dom!" Issei exclaimed with a mad yell even as blood began to drip from his nose from the mental images.

In response to Issei's declaration Chloe dropped the emotionless look and burst out laughing. She plunged her face into the bed and wrapped her arms around her sides in a vain attempt to get her laughter under control. Trust her brother to misunderstand a situation like that.

"Evidently you do not understand," Sona replied somehow managing to remain calm. Tsubaki however was blushing hard and looking at Issei murderously. "I am unaware of how much Rias has told you, so I shall try to be thorough in my explanation. Please bear with it if I cover anything you already know. Queen refers to Tsubaki's position in my peerage. It is the highest position beside the king, which is myself. It is not a reflection of any sexual relationship between the two of us."

Chloe actually had to stop laughing and admire Sona's composure. It really was quite impressive.

"Queen also relates to the evil piece used to turn a human or other species into devils."

"I don't get it," Issei responded, causing Chloe to roll her eyes. She was never under any delusions about her brother's intelligence. Not to say he was dumb, but he tended to act dumb and he didn't give anything much thought if it didn't relate to sex. "What's an evil piece."

Sona reached into her pocket and brought out a knight shaped chess piece. Chloe wandered if she prepared it beforehand. She doubted Devils usually carried those around in their pockets.

"This is an evil piece. They resembled chess pieces and were created by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Satans who rule the underworld. They were created to combat the devil's low numbers. Each one has a different value which can be used to reflect the relative potential of the peerage member who was resurrected by it. Using Pawns as a basic numerical measurement, each individual piece is worth several times the worth of a pawn piece, with the worth of a pawn piece being decided by the devil king who owns them. This Knight piece for instance is worth three pawn pieces."

Sona described all this in a clear tone at a fairly decent pace. Chloe thought she would make a good teacher. Too bad it was wasted on her brother. She doubted he could keep up with any of this. It certainly answered some of her own questions though.

"In order to resurrect a person, a certain level of demonic energy is required. The stronger the person being converted the more demonic energy you need to convert them. As such stronger beings or beings with a lot of untapped potential will require stronger pieces. If even that is not enough multiple pieces can be used, provided they are the same type."

Sona put the Knight away before looking back to Issei.

"Do you understand Mr Hyoudo," she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Err, sort off."

Sona gave a small sigh.

"As your king, it is supposed to be Rias's job to explain this to you, however due the circumstances involved in your resurrection and your sister's presence, she has asked me to act as a mediator and explain to you the information you need to know."

"Okay, that makes sense," Issei replied with a nod. He allowed his eyes to flicker to his sister beside him. Seems she might have scared Rias a bit after all. She was also being oddly quiet.

"For now, what you need to be immediately aware of is your new position in the world. As a reincarnated devil you are beholden to Rias. This is as much for your own safety as much as anything else. As a newly reincarnated devil your magical energy is in a state of flux. That is to say it is not stable. Rias is required to regulate your magic for now until it settles down. If you were to go too far away from her for a long period of time, she would no longer be able to do this, which would result in both your mind and body becoming warped. Which is why I will ask that you attempt to talk out any problems you have with her before anything else."

"Is it like that on purpose?" Chloe cut in before Issei could reply. Sona seemed a bit startled by the sudden question.

"Is what on purpose?"

"The whole, you'll turn into a crazy monster if you run away thing," Chloe answered, fixing Sona with a piercing look.

"No it is not," Sona answered. "I understand that due to Rias's actions you have a distrust of devils. But I assure you this is not part of some conspiracy by my kind. Converting one species into another is not a simple thing. Both the body and mind fight against it, even after it's already done. It takes a while before your own body gets used to it. There are other reasons as well. Devils are effectively creatures of magic, and a tremendous amount of magic is needed for us to live. Issei does not have that needed level of magic and draws in the necessary amount needed from his master."

"So he won't just go crazy, he'll die too?" Chloe questioned.

"Not exactly," said Sona, and for the first time looked away. "Stray devils, that is devils who have killed or fled from their master show worrying traits of cannibalism. They instinctually hunt out more magic to live. With their minds warped they are often more bestial than anything else, so it shouldn't be too surprising really. In order to satisfy their need for magical energy they devour others and will particularly hunt out supernatural creatures or humans who possess higher than average levels of magic. Although if they go too long without eating or are unable to acquire enoughmagic then yes, they will die."

"What if they become strong enough to become self-sustaining?" Chloe continued, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that was beginning to be felt throughout the room.

"Mrs Hyoudo, I appreciate you are unhappy with the method used for your brother's recruitment, but even if your brother was to become that strong he would still be considered a member of Rias's peerage and a member of her household. If it makes you feel better, Issei can work hard for his freedom if he truly dislikes being a member of Rias's peerage. There is a promotion scheme in place that in time would allow Issei to become a high-class devil. At that time, he will no longer be beholden to Rias, and would only need to assist her in rating games."

"What if his evil piece was removed," Chloe asked.

"Nothing would change, by law he would still belong to Rias" Sona responded with narrowed eyes. "I will add that attempting to remove those evil pieces is dangerous. Also, I would like to move on from this topic. I have more to say and we do not have much time."

Chloe felt her shoulders sag and nodded. There went that idea. Well she probably would remove his evil pieces anyway though.

"The other thing you need to be aware of Issei is that the Devils are not a popular supernatural faction. In the past it was because we were considered creatures of evil. In more modern times devils have moved on from such things but the implementation of the peerage system has produced some friction with other factions."

Chloe snorted. She bet it did. It was like businesses poaching employees. Legally nothing wrong with it, but it would create resentment.

"Beside that the devil is a member of an unofficial triumvirate. What I mean by that is that the devil faction, along with two other factions are jointly considered to be the same faction. Or three parts of a whole. The main problem with this is that the all three of these factions are enemies."

Issei felt himself gulp. He didn't like the sound of this.

"If you are at all familiar with the bible, then the angels and the fallen angels should be somewhat familiar to you. Especially as I heard it was a fallen angel who killed you."

Issei remembered Yuuma or Raynare or whatever her name was. He remembered the pitch black wings that unfurled from her back and the gleeful look in her eye as she killed him.

"Many years ago these three factions were embroiled in a war simply known as 'the Great War'. For now, a cease fire has been declared, and no one wants to risk reopening hostilities. For this reason, interfering with fallen angels or their actions is difficult. This is one of the reasons Rias did not attempt to warn you of the Fallen's nature beforehand."

"Bullcrap," Chloe snorted. "She didn't inform Onii-chan because she's a rotten bitch."

Sona quickly held up a hand which stopped a Tsubaki who appeared about to retort.

"I understand your anger Miss Hyoudo. But I assure you it is not bull crap. In the long run simply warning your brother would have simply led to him living the rest of his life in fear. We could only protect him on school grounds, and as the Red Dragon Emperor your brother can not be recruited by devil law outside of exceptional circumstance."

"He's not."

Sona paused, confused by Chloe's statement.

"He's not?" she parroted, seeking clarification.

"The Red Dragon Emperor," Issei said sheepishly. "It was a misunderstanding. I'm not the Red Dragon Emperor. I don't even have one of those sacred gear thingies."

In response to Issei's comment Sona was rendered momentarily speechless.

"I see," she said eventually. "Rias did not tell me that."

And to Chloe's amusement she saw the corner of Sona's mouth twitching upwards. She was obviously trying to hide a grin.

"That would certainly have changed things had it been known at the time. But as it stood, Rias believed her plan to be the best option, both to protect Issei and recruit him."

"Rias believed, but not you," Chloe caught, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"I was against the plan," Sona admitted. "There were far too many risks and unknowns involved. For starters it relied on the Fallen Angel leaving Issei's body in a state that he could still be resurrected from, or even leaving a body at all. In fairness Issei is not the first human killed. Other murders have all included fatal wounds that would leave the target to blead out rather than die immediately. This points more to a rookie assassin who also happens to be a sadist rather than an experienced Fallen. All the same relying on the Fallen's inexperience and overconfidence did not seem smart to me."

Chloe blinked.

"That's your problem with it? Not that she's just letting Issei die rather than trying to recruit him fair and square."

"Of course, that was also a reason," Sona replied. "The risk of a being as powerful as the Red Dragon Emperor finding out the truth of the situation afterwards would put the entire peerage at risk."

"I meant ethically." Bit out Chloe through clenched teeth.

"Ah I see."

Sona took of her glasses and closed her eyes seemingly in thought. After a moment she opened them again and started talking.

"I see the problem. You must understand Miss Hyoudo that I have never been human. I have been raised in a completely different culture. And even if Devil's are no longer 'the bad guys' so to speak, that does not mean we have forgotten our roots. To you and me ethics means something completely different. While I myself take pride in that every member of my peerage has chosen me as their king, to a devil it could be considered ethically wrong to miss out on an opportunity. That is not to say we find any joy in the suffering of others, nor would we allow an innocent to die in front of us. But we are not heroes. If we save someone, we expect compensation. If we help someone we expect to be paid. To a devil it could be considered ethically wrong to do something for free, whereas as a human it could be considered ethically wrong to demand payment for a service that was never asked for. If such cases were taken to the courts of our respective worlds the outcome of the case would have very different results in either of our respective worlds."

"So your saying that Rias saw an opportunity in the Fallen Angels, and that her nature as a devil would not allow her to pass it up?"

Surprisingly it was Issei who asked that question.

"Not exactly," replied Sona. "Rias saw an opportunity in the fallen, but her immediate response was to use their presence as an excuse to pressure you into reincarnation. She hoped this would allow you to see her as a protector and satisfy our government as her having reasonable control over you. However, she was rejected. The manner of your recruitment was not something anyone was satisfied with, but to Rias it was better than missing out on the opportunity all together."

"Huh I guess that makes sense," said Issei, although he still looked like he was trying to get his head around it.

"All this being said Miss Hyoudo, I hope this conversation has allowed you to understand Rias a little better, and that you might perhaps forgive her for her actions."

"What do I get if I do?"

Chloe's comeback caused everyone in the room to stare at her.

"You just said that devil ethics do not allow a service to go unpaid. And trust me, my forgiveness can be considered a service by most. In fact, it could even save her life. So, by your own standards the pay-out would have to be big."

Sona seemed more amused than anything by her statement.

"An apology gift is not uncommon. That being said it would have to be something you discuss with Rias."

 **BEEP BEEP**

The sudden noise brought attention to Sona's watch. A quick movement of her fingers turned it off.

"It would seem we are out of time. I'm sorry to use up so much of your time this morning," Sona politely said as she stood up from her chair.

"What do I get if I forgive you?" Chloe replied with a smirk.

"Nothing at all. I'm not really sorry," Sona Replied. "But as it would be unfair of me to expect you to get ready and get to school on time, I will have Mr Hyoudo excused from first period this morning. I will also call the headmaster of your school and arrange the same for you Miss Hyoudo."

"If you thought we were going to be late, why didn't you do this after school?" Issei asked, although he was grateful to miss class.

"Your sister does not attend kuoh, and I thought it would be better for the both of you if this happened in an environment you were both more comfortable with."

"And what did you want in repayment for this consideration?"

Chloe was grinning from her place on her bead. She had some question she wanted to ask, but she would save them. She found she liked this devil, she was much better than the bimbo.

Sona gave a small smile.

"I was hoping to defuse a possibly explosive situation as well as ingratiate myself to you both. Admittedly this was in part because I believed Mr Hyoudo to hold a powerful sacred gear and wanted to stay clear of his bad side. Rias also now owes me a favour"

Chloe cocked her head to the side and seemed to mull over Sona's answer for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Nope."

Somewhat bewildered Sona found herself asking for clarification.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean that as a thank you for your consideration I wish to compensate you properly with a reward." Chloe brought her hand to her chin and adopted a thinking pose. "Ah, I know."

Chloe quickly hoped off the bed. Sona found herself watching as the girl approached before hoping onto the chair she had just vacated.

"Ehh," Chloe squeaked as she found her balance shift. It was a swivel chair and it turned suddenly when she jumped on.

Sona quickly reached out to steady the girl. She was therefor surprised when the girl quickly grabbed onto her outstretched arm.

"Got you," the little girl said triumphantly. Then with surprising strength she pulled Sona forward. Sona found herself powerless to stop the girl even as she realised what was going to happen. The girls other arm shot out and snaked around her head pulling her head in.

"Wai-mmmmf."

Sona's plea was cut short as the younger Hyoudo sibling quickly captured her lips. The girl took advantage of her attempt to talk to plunder Sona's mouth further with her tongue, wrestling Sona's tongue into submission as she did so.

Tsubaki who was about to help her king found herself stunned. Issei who had predicted what would happen but was too late to stop it felt himself rooted in place with his jaw hanging wide open.

"Mmmmf," Sona's muffled groan moaned out as she tried to resist the girls embrace. She found it surprisingly hard. Not only did the girl have an iron grip, but for her age she was a phenomenal kisser. She felt her tongue being massaged even as the girl's lips briefly left her own as she adjusted the position of the kiss. Sona felt her knee's get week as she began to have trouble standing. Soon she found herself giving in and just enjoying it.

A few moments later Chloe untangled her tongue and receded from the kiss with a plop. She let go of Sona who quickly dropped down to her knees with a dazed look on her face. No one else moved.

Grinning down at the dazed girl Chloe couldn't help but admire her handywork. It brought her a great amount of pleasure to reduce the previously composed girl to such a dazed mess.

"Did you enjoy your reward?" she asked, bright golden eyes gazing at the devil in amusement.

"Mnmnyah."

"Oh good. Come back to visit whenever you like, I wouldn't mind giving you another one. I'll expect something in return though of course."

Switching her gaze to Tsubaki who seemed completely clueless on what to do, Chloe gifted her with an innocent smile.

"I think you're king is a little overwhelmed. You might need to help her leave."

"Urgh right. Of course," came Tsubaki's unsteady reply. Chloe mused it was the first time she'd heard the girl talk.

"N-no need."

Sona seemed to have regained some of her composure. Chloe was quite impressed. Usually her kisses were a knockout blow, and judging by Sona's kissing technique, or lack of she was quite sure the girl was a novice.

With unsteady legs, Sona worked her way back to her feet, doing her very best to keep the blush off her face. Tsubaki bent down to help her up but Sona waved her off. It took her just a few more seconds before she managed to steady herself and stand up straight.

"I believe we are done here. Tsubaki and I will be leaving now.

'Oh, pretending that didn't happen,' thought Chloe gleefully.

"Umm right, would you like me to see you out?" asked Issei who was clearly uncomfortable. He seemed to be looking anywhere but at Sona.

"No need," Sona answered, still shaking somewhat. "Tsubaki and I will see ourselves out. I expect to see you in school for second period, Hyoudo-san."

With her piece said, Sona turned and exited the door that had already been opened for her by Tsubaki. Tsubaki threw Chloe an uncertain look before following her King, closing the door behind her.

"Hyoudo san," Issei whispered, wandering why it had sounded so weird.

"Caught that did you," Chloe said cheerfully. "She's been calling us Mr and Miss all morning, so I guess it stood out. Devils are weird with language. Strictly speaking they can speak any language they converse with, but if you rattle them enough their speech can get a little muddled."

"So that means I can pass English now?" Issei asked excitedly.

"Nah. It'll help your speech but you're on your own for the written language. It's really fascinating actually. A devil can understand a language even if they have never interacted with it before. The mystery is where do they get the knowledge of the language from. They're not just plucking words out of thin air. Even if their brains are translating the information, they must have a way of knowing what to translate the information into. Unless they're stealing the knowledge right from people's heads as they talk with them, but I doubt that's the answer. That's basically reading people's minds. Honestly the best answer I've been able to come up with is there's some sort of data cloud full of knowledge that every devil is connected to, and they can pull information out of it unconsciously. The only other answer I can think of is that it's an inborn form of true magic and doesn't operate by the world's laws of common sense.

Issei found himself quite bewildered as his younger sister recounted this information to him. It was starting to dawn on him that his little sister really was some form of witch or something."

"Well that sounds really useful either way," he relied mainly for the sake of not just dissolving into silence.

"Yeah it does. Would be great if I could do it. Hey Onii-chan, do you mind if I cut your head open and have a poke around? I'll be careful not to permanently damage you or anything, I promise."

"What, NO!" yelled Issei backing away from his sister in horror.

"Oh pooey," she whined, puffing out her cheek. "Oh well. Better get ready Onii-chan. We have to be at school in an hour."

Not giving him a chance to reply, Chloe started whistling as she skipped to the door. She was met by her mother.

"I just saw Souna-chan leaving. She seemed a bit off though. Did something happen?"

"Yup," replied Chloe cheerfully before continuing in a sing song voice. "I kissed a girl, and she liked it."

Mrs Hyoudo stood bewildered for just a moment before rounding on her son.

"ISSEI HYOUDO!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

* * *

Chloe was sniggering to herself as she walked alongside her brother to school. That had been funny. She'd always been mummy's perfect little girl in her mother's eyes, ever since her parents had adopted her. And it had always amused her to see how far she could push her mother's delusion. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mother. In a way she was closer to her new mother than she ever was to Irisviel. She only ever saw the woman a few times, and she had never even met Kiritsugu until she got to Chaldea. And that version of him never even had a child. So yes, she loved her new family, even if she horribly missed her old one.

Besides her, Issei was groaning to himself. He'd left the house as quickly as possible, stopping only to nab some toast on the way out. It wasn't fair at all. Why was HE always blamed for Chloe's actions? It's not like he had any sway over what she did at all. Still because he'd rushed out, they had left early. This led to both siblings taking the long route to school through a park.

"Look on the bright side Onii-chan. You got to see two hot girls making out," his Sister chirped cheerfully.

"It doesn't count when one of them is you. And you're not hot. I'm not a lolicon and you're my sister so you're not attractive to me at all," he groaned.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Chloe responded happily. "But I've seen your forty-three-step harem plan and I saw the little sister section."

"Gah, that's not you! That's for a little sister like girl. Not my actual little sister. And keep your nose out my stuff!"

Issei was a bit red faced. Truth was he actually had thought about it. Not now of course, but he had no doubt that once she grew up, his little sister would be hot beyond belief. She was a ridiculously beautiful little girl even now. But he had disabused himself of the notion. His mother would literaly kill him if he laid hands on his little sister, even if he waited until she wasn't so little.

"Chloe, can we be serious for a moment."

Chloe raised her eye at her brother's words.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about."

"It's about Rias Sempai," he said, causing Chloe to stiffen and stop walking. "Look, I know you're not happy. Truth be told I'm not either. But it's done now. We have to make the best of it, since I'm going to be stuck with her for a while."

"You won't I'll figure it out," Chloe stubbornly rebuked. "I'll save you. I just have to figure out how to get you enough magical energy that you don't have to rely on Rias and find a way to stabilise the energy you already have. It shouldn't be too difficult."

Issei shook his head at his sister. She was being way too stubborn about this. She was just a little girl, and he didn't want her to waste her life on this.

"You heard what Sona said. It won't make a difference. If I try to leave, they'll hunt me down either way."

"That's easy," Chloe scoffed. "Devils are notoriously corrupt. All I have to do is bribe someone in charge to help get you sorted."

"Bribe them with what," Issei asked with a raised eyebrow. He seriously doubted Chloe had anything that could be used as a bribe.

"I have a few ideas. If worst comes to the worst, we can just change your appearance and get you a new identity."

"But I don't want to do that," Issei said with a sigh. "Chloe, I appreciate that you're trying to help, I really do. But just let me get through this my way. I'll become a high-class devil and then that will be it. There's no need to worry."

"There is a need to worry. You can't just become a high class. In order to become a high-class devil, there has to be no way for a devil to refuse you. In the past there have been reincarnated devils who become ultimate class in strength and are still never recognised as high class."

"I'm sure Rias will help," argued Issei, getting somewhat annoyed with his sister.

"She won't. You heard Sona. Devils don't do something for nothing and to them losing power in any form is a sin. If you become stronger than her, why would she agree to give up control of you?"

"Because she said she would before," replied Issei. He was starting to scowl. "remember, she said she'd help accomplish my dream and how she'd help me to become Harem King. That means I need my own peerage. To get my own peerage I need to be High class. Rias might be a bit devious, but I don't think she's a liar."

"A bit devious," Chloe repeated gobsmacked. "She let you die! She just stood back and let you get killed!"

"To save me," spat back Issei, folding his arms.

"To claim you as a pet," threw back Chloe. "Don't go around believing stuff just because someone makes it sound nice. There were lots of other options open to save you, that was just the only one she could think of where she got to recruit you. She had the option to save and not recruit you."

"But then I'd have a target on my back for the rest of my life," Issei ground out.

"Don't be naïve!" Chloe shouted, causing the passers by to stop and look at them. Noticing the attention, they were starting to attract Chloe forced herself to calm down. Taking a few deep breaths, she started walking again.

"Rias is a high-class devil and heiress. She has connections. And so, does that Sona chick. If they really wanted to help you, they could have. After all you don't need to be part of her peerage to be an ally. She could have claimed you as an ally of her house. She probably would have taken some stick for it, but you would be protected. Hell, she could have just offered to get you some training so you could protect yourself."

Issei began to follow after his sister, mulling over her words. Eventually he decided to stop thinking about it. Instead he turned back to his sister.

"I thought you liked Sona," he said.

"I do. She's driven but honest. She doesn't make any excuses for her true nature. But just because she tries to use flowery words to make things seem okay, that doesn't mean you should believe everything she says. With Sona, it's what she doesn't say that's important."

Chloe stops walking, causing Issei to nearly walk into her.

"The ambitious and devious nature of a devil. To be honest, I don't hate it. If Rias had done what she did to anyone else but you, I probably wouldn't care at all."

Chloe turned to look at Issei.

"But it was you. And I do care. Because when I started all this. When I made the decision to take up magic, I swore to myself that I'd keep you safe. I swore I wouldn't allow my involvement in the supernatural to ruin your lives. You and Mama and Papa. And Rias and that fallen Angel. They ruined that. They took my promise and they dragged it through the mud. And now you're never going to have a peaceful life."

By the time she finished talking Chloe's eyes had begun to flood with tears. They leaked from her eyes in big tear drops, all the while Chloe's chin wobbled as she tried not to sob. Confronted with a crying sister, Issei found himself falling back on age old instincts. He took a step forward and took the sobbing girl into his arms. The girl was quite small, and Issei found himself enveloping her easily.

"Hush now Chloe, it's alright," he whispered, doing his best to make her cry. He understood now that Chloe was feeling guilty. That somehow, she felt responsible for what had happened to him and was desperately trying to think of a way to make it right.

"It's not. I don't want to lose you, Onii-chan," the small girl hiccupped.

"You won't," he responded gently. "I'm still me. I'm still here. I'm not going to leave you."

He couldn't know about the thoughts going through her head. About the family that was lost to her or her fear of losing another one. But even so his words seemed to ease some of the pain she was feeling.

"You promise?" Chloe asked, truly sounding like a child for the first time in years.

"Yeah I promise," he whispered back.

After that the two siblings simply stood there for a moment, content to simply remain in the embrace of the other.

"Ano. Umm excuse me. Are you two alright?"

Like they were hit by lightning the two of them shot apart. Together the two of them turned to look at the interloper who had intruded on their moment. They were both in for a surprise. In front of them was a young girl about Issei's age. She was clearly foreign with long blond hair and bright green eyes, all set in a cute face. She was very petit, barely taller than 5 ft putting her only half a foot taller than Chloe. She was also dressed in a nun habit and robe.

"Umm yeah, we're fine thank you."

Issei was blushing lightly as he answered, and Chloe felt herself roll her eyes. Of course Issei would revert to his usual self at the sight of a pretty girl.

"Oh, that's good," the girl replied happily. "I thought one of you might be hurt since I thought I heard sobbing."

This time it was Chloe's turn to blush. She couldn't believe she broke down like that. She may look like a child but if she included both life times, she was practically an adult. Well actually she was only about two in her old life technically, but she was a fully matured two-year-old, with all the experiences and memories of an eleven-year-old. Add another eleven years in this life and that's like, twenty-five over all.

Well whatever. For making her cry like that, revenge was in order!

"No worries. My idiot Onii-chan was just being a pervert and sniffing at me," Chloe said casually, as if such a thing was an every day occurrence.

"No I wasn't," Issei desperately sputtered. "She was just upset, a-and I… and You… and I wasn't doing anything perverted I swear!"

Chloe grinned. Well She'd let him off the hook for now.

"Really. Must have been my mistake then," she said, doing her best to sound apologetic. She didn't quite succeed but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Umm, I don't really understand," the girl said. "But if you've made up now then that's good. It's important to forgive others for their transgressions."

Chloe felt a bit confused. What misunderstanding did this girl just make?

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm being rude aren't I," the girl said suddenly. "I haven't introduced myself. I heard that's really rude in japan. I'm sorry."

The girl really did sound so apologetic as well, that Chloe couldn't even muster up the strength to tease her for it.

"My name is Asia Argento," the girl continued to speak as she bowed her head in greeting. Really, thought Chloe, this girl is just adorable.

"And my name is Chloe Hyoudo," greeted Chloe energetically with a smile, before stepping right up to the girl and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ah, Chloe stop doing that," yelled Issei as he grabbed Chloe by her bag and yanked her backwards.

"What? It's a greeting, a greeting. Stop over reacting Onii-chan," Chloe responded with a teasing grin. Really her Onii-chan was just too funny.

"Ah," whispered the girl who had gone bright red, and was covering her mouth with her hands. "Is that how people greet each other here in Japan. I wasn't told anything about it."

"No, it's just my Sister who does it," responded Issei quickly before his sister could misinform the girl. And she definitely would. "My name is Hyoudo Issei. Just call me Issei."

"Ah, um yes. It's a pleasure to meet you both Issei and Chloe."

The girl seemed to mostly have gotten over her embarrassment, although her cheeks were still tinged pink.

"Yeah I bet it was," whispered a grinning Chloe, just loud enough for Asia to hear. Issei would have scolded his sister but Asia seemed more confused by the statement than anything.

"Umm yes it was," Asia confirmed, causing Chloe's grin to fade and her shoulders to slump.

"Well since you're both fine, I'll be on my way," Asia said, gifting them both with a smile.

"Ah wait," called out Issei as the girl turned to leave. Asia turned around blinking at Issei as if to ask him what he wanted. "Umm, do you need a hand with anything? I noticed you have a suitcase with you. Are you lost or anything?"

"Smooth Onii-chan," Chloe complimented him, causing Issei to blush slightly.

"Ah thank you. Actually, I'm looking for the church."

"Church," parroted Issei with a frown.

"Only Church around here is abandoned. The priest moved away like a decade ago and no one else came," Chloe responded, finishing Issei's thought for him.

"Ah yes that's the one," Asia said happily.

"Are you sure? It's not really fit for living in. If you need a place to stay you could bunk with us."

As soon as she said it Chloe stopped. Why had she said that? Asia was cute and all, but she never invited people to stay over. She never wanted to risk anyone stumbling across something they shouldn't. She'd already had to hypnotise her mother once before, and she'd felt guilty about that for years afterwards.

Evidently Issei was of the same mind as Chloe. Although he was quite flummoxed that it was Chloe who offered. He was also slightly bewildered about how much he suddenly trusted this girl.

"We'd have to check with our parents first," Issei said, "But I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you stayed with Chloe in her room."

Chloe glanced at her brother. He was the same as her? Although it might just be her brother being his usual perverted self.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose on you like that," the girl said with a shake of her head. "Besides I have people waiting for me at the church."

Chloe was surprised at the sudden wave of urgency that threatened to overcome her. She was surprised to recognise it for what it was. Possessiveness. She was feeling possessive of this girl. She didn't want to hand her over to who ever was waiting for her. But why? Was this girl doing something to manipulate this emotion in her.

' **It's because you're a dragon.'**

Chloe was briefly startled about the voice that shit through her head. Luckily it was one she recognised.

' _Ddraig, that you?_

' **Unless you've been conversing with other disembodied voices behind my back, I see no reason why it would be anyone other than me.** _'_

' _Sounding super jealous there Ddraig,'_ Chloe responded with a mental grin. Ddraig, the dragon spirit that resided in her sacred gear. The two of them were pretty close, even if Ddraig often complained that she didn't use him enough. _'Anyway, what do you mean it's because I'm a dragon?'_

There was a snort of amusement from the dragon. Or indignation. Chloe couldn't quite tell.

' **The Nun has a strong affinity for Dragon's. For some reason it's a common theme with saints. Think of the Martha from your world.**

' _Huh, so that's it. And here was me thinking I'd spontaneously developed a nun fetish.'_

Shaking her head in amusement, Chloe regarded the girl once more. Ddraig had access to her memories, and in her legend, Martha was able to tame the dragon Tarasque with Prayer. Personally, though Chloe always believed that Martha had boxed the thing into submission. Still Ddraig knows what he was talking about, and it calmed her somewhat that the seemingly kind Nun was not secretly trying to control her mind or something.

"Well how about we walk you there then?" asked Issei. And to Chloe he sounded a little desperate. Ah of course. How could she forget. Her Onii-chan was…

"We have to get to school, Onii-chan," Chloe spoke up form beside her. "We can walk her some of the way, but after that we can only give her directions."

She was telling the truth too. While she could understand her brother's feelings to stay near this girl, they didn't have time.

"That's fine," agreed the girl happily. "That will be more than enough. Thank you very much. The two of you are truly kind."

Chloe almost felt herself blushing at the nun's praise.

"Ah but I'd honestly feel better if I made sure she got there okay," Issei said with a pained expression. 'He really has it bad,' thought Chloe in amusement.

"We can check up on her after school," Chloe offered before turning to the Nun. "Is that okay with you."

"Ah yes, of course," said the girl happily. 'Too happily,' Chloe thought with a frown. God she just wanted to cuddle this girl and never let go. "Visitors are always welcome in the house of our lord."

"Well that's great then," said Chloe before she started to walk off before her brother could argue. She wondered if Issei noticed they had been talking in Italian the whole time. "C'mon Issei, Asia. Church is this way."

Privately though, Chloe was having second thoughts. After all, Issei was a devil now. Could he still enter a church?

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Chloe was waiting at the entrance of Kuoh academy. Before the two had spilt apart, Issei had managed to rangle a promise from her to come with him to speak to Rias. Afterwards the two would head off to visit Asia. She didn't have to wait long, as she could see her brother approaching. He was accompanied by Kiba, the bimbo's Knight.

"Hey Chloe," greeted Issei.

"Greetings, Hyoudo-chan," spoke the knight with a smile.

Chloe wrinkled her nose.

"That sounds weird. Just call me Chloe. Or Kuro."

"Very well then Chloe-chan," the blond said with a smile.

Chloe gave a small frown. No one called her Kuro anymore. Then again, she couldn't really be seen as the dark Illya anymore seeing as there was no Illya here.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Chloe moaned.

"Yes, please follow me," Kiba said with a smile. "Buchou isn't expecting you today, but there shouldn't be any problems."

Kiba walked both of them to the old school building that housed the occult research club headquarters. They were soon admitted into the room where the rest of the club was waiting for them. All except Rias.

It didn't take long to find her though. Behind the desk there was a bathroom door open to reveal a shower curtain. And on that curtain was the silhouette of a clearly showering Rias.

"Now that's just rude," Chloe said loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the clubroom. In response to this, the shower cut of quickly and Rias poked her head out.

"What?" she said stupefied. Obviously, she realised the comment had been aimed at her.

"You, calling my brother here then deciding that clearly he's not that important if you're going to make him wait while you shower."

Because clearly, she had invited her brother. There was no other reason for Kiba to with him.

"What? NO. I just felt dirty and I wanted a quick shower before I met with him," came Rias's stuttering reply.

"Well it's not before you met with him is it. He's here now and you're still in the shower."

Chloe gave a smug smirk to clearly show what she thought of Rias's argument.

"Look just, hang on a second. I'm coming out now."

Rias gave a quick wave of her hand which caused the door to close. A few rustling sounds later and she came out with her hair bound up in a towel.

"My apologies if you feel I insulted you," Rias said calmly as she stepped out. Clearly, she had taken the time to change to gather herself. "It was not my intention."

"Your apologies mean jack shit to me," Chloe bluntly replied.

"Chloe," hissed Issei. "You said you'd be civil."

"Crossed my finger's," was Chloe's brilliant comeback.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here Chloe-Chan," Rias continues, ignoring Chloe's comment. "I feel we really got of on the wrong foot."

"Look cut the bullshit," was Chloe's answer. She ignored her brother wailing behind her. "Having recently discovered the consequences for my brother's mental and physical health if you were to die at this stage, I have agreed not to kadaverify you. That being said I have not agreed not to make you wish you were dead. If you want that to change then reparations are in order."

Rias seemed to regard her for a moment. Her eyes flickered to her new chair, but she remained standing. She learns.

"Very well then," Rias said after a moment in a dead tone, seeming to surprise the rest of the club members. "I am willing to give a monetary recompense to the Hyoudo family in acknowledgment of my wrong doings and as a form of apology. Will that suffice?"

"No, it won't," Chloe answered back. "Keep your money bitch. I have demands. I want you to agree to at least three of them."

After the talk with Sona that morning, Chloe had thought long and hard about this.

"Number one," she started before anyone could interrupt. She needed to control the conversation id she wanted to pull this off afterall. "Is you change your name legally to Slutty Cowtits Mc Skank Skank."

There was not a jaw in the room that didn't drop except her own. Taking the moment to draw power from their stupefied expressions, Chloe grinned, happy with the reaction she caused.

"Relax bitch, I'm joking. Even if the name would suit you better than your current one."

"It would not," Rias bit back furiously. Chloe could spot her queen giggling behind her hand beside her though.

"Onto my real demands. You have stolen my brother's life and claimed it for your own under dishonest and malicious means. In response to this you must offer him your own life in exchange."

The words were said without a hint of emotion and left the entire room stunned once more, although this time for a different reason.

"You just said you knew what would happen if I die," Rias spoke, trying to keep her temper in check.

"That's not what I mean. I guess you really are just a bimbo if you couldn't figure that out." Chloe gave a sigh and began to scratch at the back of her head. "What I mean is that in return for my brother devoting himself to you, you do the same for him. You know my brother wants to be harem king right. You said you'd help him achieve that ambition. Well prove it. Become a member of his harem and give yourself to him."

Chloe was quite serious about this. She'd never really took her brothers dream serious before, but if he was going to be stuck in the life of a devil then by god, she'd do her best to make sure he enjoyed it.

"This is outrageous," came an angry voice from her right. She looked to see it was a snarling Kiba Yuuto who had spoken. "I will not just stand here and allow you slander my King like this. I was actually hoping you had come here to negotiate but it seems you're just here to carry on acting like a petulant child."

Chloe couldn't find it in herself to be offended by his reply. She didn't really think anything of him after all. It was hard to be offended by someone you didn't care about.

"Calm your tits sunshine," she monotoned back at him, going as far as to clean her left ear out with her pinkie to complete the image of a girl who really did not care what he had to say. "It's fair trade if you think about it. He obeys her in the day, does all the stupid things you devils have to do and in return she obeys him at night. It's nothing new. Women having been selling themselves to men for time immemorial to gain their loyalty."

"Chloe, I don't really want to get a girl in my Harem like that," Issei spoke next, causing her to look at him. "All the girls in my harem will be there because they want to be there. Not because someone made them or because of a deal."

Chloe felt her shoulders droop. And here she was trying to do him a favour.

"I couldn't make that promise anyway," Rias interjected. "For reasons outside of my control, I cannot promise myself to anyone. Besides I didn't think you wanted me anywhere near him."

"I don't. But my brother is attracted to you for some reason. Probably the cow tits. He has a thing for those."

"Aren't you a little young to be commenting on things like this," chipped in Akeno, although she had an amused smile on her face. Chloe looked completely uninterested in her question though.

"I've seen devil kids TV, you don't get to say that."

Magical Miracle Girl Levia-tan was awesome, but it was not what Chloe would consider kid friendly.

Chloe took a few steps over to where Koneko was eating snacks on the couch and quickly swiped a loli pop from the girl's stash.

"I'm taking this," she said and began to unwrap it.

"Give it back," Koneko hissed, surging to her feet. "That's mine. Give it back now!"

The girl looked ready to claw her eyes out. So the kitty had claws. The reaction was a bit much though.

"You mad? Imagine how I feel," Chloe responded with a nod towards Issei.

That seemed to calm Koneko right down.

'Interesting,' thought Chloe. 'There's something personal there. A sibling?"

"Alright, second option," Chloe said, popping the sucker in her mouth. "Nothing to serious. I want a full heartfelt apology to my entire family. A full on Dogeza in front of my parents. You can be vague what you're apologizing about so long as Issei and I understand it."

It didn't seem like such a big thing this time, especially in comparison to the last one. But devils are proud creatures, and this would rankle their pride something fierce. Chloe mentally cheered as she saw the hesitation on Rias's face.

"I guess I can do that," she responded. If it was for the sake of her beloved peerage, she thought. I can bear such indignity.

"Rias are you sure. If word ever got back to the underworld, you'd be a laughing stock."

The worried words of Rias's queen found purchase in Chloe's ears, informing her of something she hadn't considered.

'Good to know,' she thought. 'I'll bring a camera. For insurance purposes.'

"What are your other demands first. I want to hear all of them before I agree to anything."

"That would be the smart thing to do," said Chloe with a nod. Honestly, she felt pretty gangster right now. She regretted not wearing a suit and hat. She had one, although it wasn't for situations like this. "Number three then. All female members of your peerage, including yourself, have to work as maids for my brother and myself for a total of three years. Complete with Uniform."

"No," came Rias's immediate reply.

"Why not," pouted Chloe, clearly put off by the quick rejection. If there was one thing she was happy to have inherited from lllya, it was her maid fetish. And Koneko would make a freaking cute maid.

"My peerage has done nothing, I will not accept any demands that include them taking any form of punishment."

Rias's tone was firm, and for the firs time since they had met, Chloe almost thought she could respect Rias.

"Tch, it's totally not worth anything if it's just you," she muttered. Then she turned to Koenko. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to be my maid, would you? I can pay."

Her tone was hopeful, so she was disappointed when Koneko held up a devil summoning flyer.

"It will be expensive," the young white-haired girl said. Chloe got the idea there would be a lot of surcharges.

"Well something to think about anyway," she muttered to herself, extracting the now finished loli pop stick from her mouth and flicking it at the bin in the corner of the room. "Right onto number four. I want a minimum of fifty tombs on as many different types of devil magic as you can get. This one would help you too, since it's mostly to help my brother."

Again, Rias seemed hesitant to accept.

"That might be difficult, but it should be doable. What are your other demands?"

"A geass," said Chloe. "Non-negotiable. A binding contract. I don't trust you at all so your word means nothing to me-,"

She was interrupted when the Flyer that Koneko had just held up started flashing.

"A contract. Now?" Rias mumbled.

"I'll do it," came Koneko's monotone reply. She quickly stood up and clutched the paper between her hands.

"Back soon," she said, seemingly in place of a good by. There was a flash of light as the teleport circle surrounding her charged before she disappeared.

"Okay, back to what I was saying," said Chloe, grabbing everyone's attention again. "A binding magical contract stating that you will never purposefully endanger the life of my family. That you will never abuse my brother or my family. That You will honestly help my brother to advance as a devil without trying to hold him back unless you have an actual good reason for doing so. And that when my brother becomes a high-class devil, you will grant him his freedom completely."

Rias was not happy with Chloe's latest demand. She was glowering down at the elementary schooler and was obviously holding in a lot of anger.

"I would never hurt my peerage. I find it sickening that you think I would. This is one insult I will not take from you."

"I don't care," responded Chloe blithely. "It's not negotiable. I will make the contract. You will sign it. Or you will never sit down in a chair for the rest of your life without worrying about it blowing your legs off."

Rias gritted her teeth, obviously wanting to yell and curse at her. Honestly, Chloe thought, she possesses none of Sona's composure. She should learn from her rival.

Any further discussion was interrupted as a pentagram carved into Rias's desk started flashing. It quickly caught Rias's attention.

"An emergency signal. KONEKO!"

Rias worry immediately became apparent.

"Everyone gathers around me, we're leaving now."

Chloe frowned. She was leaving!

"Hey wait, we're not done yet."

"We will speak later," Rias bit back harshly. "Right now, a member of my peerage is in danger and I will not waste time speaking with you."

She looked to Akeno and Kiba standing next to her.

"Everyone ready. Then were going."

The teleportation circle expanded out from Rias's feet, filling the room and with a blinding flash activated.

Chloe's hand flew to cover her eyes in a futile attempt to protect them from the bright flash. When the light show was over, she put her hand down and began to blink rapidly to get rid of the spots in her vision. Once she was able to see clearly once more she began to look around the room. She was alone.

That bitch had taken her brother with her!

Cursing beneath her breath Chloe shout out of the club room window, reinforcing her skin and clothes as she did. As a demi servant she wouldn't have had to worry about it, but she was a regular human now, and she'd learned the hard way that humans were much more fragile than whatever she had been before. She landed on the grounds outside in a shower of broken glass and began looking around.

After the whole being killed by a fallen fiasco, she had her brother chipped. Magically of course.

"That way," Chloe whispered, looking east. It didn't look like he was that far. But even so she would put her all into getting there as fast as she can. First things first though.

She cast a simple bounded field on her clothes that would cause humans to ignore her. It wouldn't work on anyone with any sense of the supernatural and she wasn't sure how it would do against a camera, but she didn't have time for anything more thorough.

"Game on," she whispered. It wasn't really her aria. She didn't want to use Emiya's trace on though, so she was experimenting for something that would fit her. Her latest was 'game on', and as she hummed it her magic circuits came alive. Next step. Chloe held out her left arm, pumping the mana into the sacred gear that was held there. After a fraction of a moment a slim red gauntlet with a jade green jewel embedded in it covered her arm up until the elbow. Two golden prongs unfurled from the end of it, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Boost," Chloe whispered, and the gauntlet copied her. **BOOST.**

Chloe felt her body become twice as strong, twice as fast and most importantly twice as durable.

'Game on,' she thought to herself, and began to reinforce her legs. What she had learned is that through boosting herself, she also boosted the limit of her reinforcement. Making herself twice as strong does not mean she can boost herself twice as much, but it was a noticeable difference. At least in the early stages.

Finally satisfied Chloe bent her legs and tensed her muscles.

"I'm coming Big Brother. Don't die."

Chloe pushed at the ground and propelled herself forward. The ground where her feet were placed cratered beneath her as she exploded into the air. She easily cleared the academy walls from where she was standing and launched over a full block of houses before she landed. And then she was moving. Moving at speeds most could never comprehend Chloe found her self shooting past cars and motorbikes, leaving a wind trail behind her that lifted the skirt of every girl she passed.

 **BOOST**

Still not satisfied Chloe boosted herself further. And then reinforced herself further. Now she was moving even faster. In fact, Chloe found herself just shy of breaking the sound barrier. She turned sharply before sheep lowed straight through someone's house, barely losing any speed at all as she did so. She was just getting ready to boost again when her senses warned her she was at her location.

'Game end,' she thought, switching off her circuits. She couldn't do it after she dismissed boosted gear, or she will have reinforced her body beyond what it could take. She allowed herself to slow to a stop outside a house she didn't recognise. What she could recognise however was the bounded field around it and the smell of blood that was coming from inside it.

Chloe allowed her boosted gear to fade before making her dramatic entrance. Reinforcing her body and clothes once more, she sprang forward and shattered her second window that day. Not satisfied with that she continued forward and nailed a suspicious white-haired guy in the fast with in her own opinion a very impressive flying kick. There was the unmistakable cracking sound of the mans nose breaking as he was propelled by his face and through the wall behind him, disappearing in a shower of debris.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" she yelled with a grin. She's always wanted to say that, and she was not missing the opportunity now.

"Chloe," came Issei's confused voice of her brother from behind her.

"How did she get here so fast," whispered Rias. Chloe was amused to note she still had the towel wrapped around her hair.

"I ran," Chloe decided to answer. It was technically true after all.

With that out of the way Chloe decided to take in the room around her. The décor wasn't really to her taste. The blood coloured walls were in horrible taste and the gutted dead body that was nailed to it upside down was pretty tacky.

"Wow, looks like someone got murderified in here," Chloe murmured, gazing at the dead body.

"My client," came the monotone answer of Koneko.

"Gah, what the fuck just hit me," a muffled voice shouted out from the debris. The dust and rubble shifted, and the man Chloe had kicked into the wall rose out form underneath it. Neither his hair or clothes were white anymore, covered in grime and dust as they were and his lower face was covered in blood that was running down from his nose.

"Huh, didn't think you'd still be conscious after that," Chloe mused, a little impressed with the mans resilience. She was pretty sure he was human after all.

"Oy, what the fuck. Another shitty devil? No a shitty devil lover. And a loli too. Not sure if I ever raped a kid like you before."

Chloe was somewhat taken aback by this.

"Wow, he might be even more vulgar than Onii-chan," she whispered. His words didn't really intimidate her. She doubted he was strong enough to be much of a threat after all.

"You know what, think I'll kill you first shitty brat," said the crazy man, flashing what most would consider to be a terrifying grin. "If I cut your arms and legs off, you'll make a great portable fuck toilet."

"Oh wow," spat back Chloe, her face twisted in disgust. "You went there. Okay you die. I mean your not really intimidating, but anyone who can even say something like that really needs to die."

Chloe held her hands out beside her, ready to trace Emiya's favourite swords and carry out her word. But she was interrupted by a very unexpected voice.

"Father Freed. What's going on?"

From a side room, in walked Asia Argento. Of all People Chloe can honestly say she never expected to see Asia here.

"Eh Asia, what the fuck. I thought you were supposed to be setting up the barrier, so how the fuck did this little loli bitch get in," yelled the now named Freed, waving around a gun that Chloe hadn't noticed yet.

"Eh, Chloe-chan," said Asia, now noticing Chloe. "And Issei-san. What are you- AHHHHHHH"

After noticing Chloe and Issei Asia had finally noticed the corpse nailed to the wall. She screamed, holding her hand out in front of her as if to ward off evil.

"What happened to this person," she whimpered, brought to tears by the sight of the victim.

"Eh, this shitty guy. I killed him," spoke Freed as he walked up beside her. "He was consorting with devils you know. So I killed him before he became more corrupt. It was for his own good really. Ha, I'm so fucking compassionate. I'm all about compassion see."

"Father Freed, you did this," asked a horrified Asia, backing away from the demented priest.

"Yup. And now I'm gonna do the same thing to that bunch of shitty devils behind you. And the loli bitch. I'm gonna cut, slice and dice them until they're all nothing more than pig feed. Haha Amen."

"No! You can't do that… wait, Issei san is a devil," she asked turning around to look at him. "And Chloe as well?"

"Nope, not me," said Chloe waving her hand in front of her face.

"Asia, I'm sorry," Issei said, clenching his fists. "I never meant to deceive you."

"Issei," Rias interrupted from beside him, seemingly upset about something. "How do you know this girl?"

"I met her this morning. She was super nice," answered Issei, not seeing what the problem was.

"Issei, she's a Nun. We do not approach members of the church. They are our enemies."

Rias's words were sharp, cold and left no room for argument. But something like that would never get through to Chloe's thick-headed brother.

"Asia's not my enemy, she's my friend," Issei spoke back, and despite everything it was the first time Chloe had ever heard Issei aim an angry tone of voice towards Rias.

Rias seemed to realise that she wasn't going to be able to get Issei to back down easily on this and gave a sigh of frustration.

"Your friend?" Asia asked, drawing attention back to her. "Really Issei? I'm your friend."

She sounded so hopeful. Despite finding out that Issei was a devil, she still sounded really happy that Issei called her a friend.

'Ahh' Chloe thought. 'That's why she seemed so happy to walk with us this morning. She's lonely."

"Oi, Oi Oi. What the fuck is this. Some shitty rendition of Romeo and Juliet? The Devil and the Nun. What a fucking waste of a love story. God I wanna puke."

'Aaand the priests back,' thought Chloe sourly. She seriously wanted to kill this guy.

"Stop making moon eyes at the devil you stupid bitch. You understand he's the enemy right? You understand that now he's in front of me I'm gonna carve his face up and piss on his corpse, right?"

"NO!" Asia yelled, throwing her arms out and standing in front of Issei. "Issei's a good person even if he's a devil. Please don't hurt him."

Freed let out a snort before one of his hands shot forward. He grabbed the front of Asia's dress and pulled her towards him, ripping it open and displaying the Nun's bra as he did. Asia stumbled and attempted to regain her balance. She fell when the back of Freed's hand slammed into the side of her face sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Stupid fucking Nun," he spat out. He dropped to his knee's and reached out, roughly grabbing Asia's left breast. "You know the Fallen only want you alive. They won't care at all if I rape you, ya know."

"Get away from her!" Issei shouted, attempting to run forward. But he was grabbed by Kiba.

"Don't be an idiot Issei, you're not strong enough to fight him. Leave it to us," Akeno said cheerfully from beside him. "Still though, how disgusting for him to even threaten his own comrade."

Rias stepped out in front of the group, hand on hip and giving Freed a look of such disgust Chloe was slightly surprised the priest didn't burst into flames.

"I am Rias Gremory, Heiress of the House of Gremory and Owner of this territory. You are trespassing. State your business now, and any reason why I should overlook this transgression."

"Eh, you say something shitty devil bitch. Why am I here? I'm just here to kill shitty devils and devil lovers like a good priest."

Freed barely felt it as something shot past him, narrowly missing his head. Blinking in confusion, Freed took a look behind him. There was a hole in the wall behind the wall he had been kicked into. And beyond that was a long path pf scorched earth where grass had been burnt away leading up to the garden wall which had been blasted apart. Looking back to Rias, Freed saw her outstretched hand and flickers of magic dancing between her fingers.

"I take threats against my property very seriously," Rias breathed out, her once green eyes now taking on a shining red hue. "Anyone who would dare harm them will be dealt with permanently."

"Oni-chan's not your property," whispered Chloe to herself.

"Huh, well isn't that something," Freed whispered, seemingly in awe. "I think I just popped a boner. I think I'll keep your head. As a trophy, yah know."

"So you still won't back down? Then prepare yourself priest."

Rias seemed to get ready to fight, but Akeno grabbed her arm.

"Buchou, multiple fallen angels incoming."

"Yes, I sense them," Rias said, lowering her arm. "We're getting out of here. Everyone get ready to leave."

"Buchou, we're taking Asia with us," Issei said. He had scurried over to the girl while Freed was distracted and grabbed her.

"We can't," said Rias apologetically. "Only devils under my family can use the circle."

"But then, what about Chloe," Issei shouted in a panic. As one the entire ORC turned to look at the young girl, who looked unbothered by the prospect of being left there.

"Meh, don't worry about me," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You lot skedaddle. If fallen angels are coming, then that's good news for me. I wanted to have a few words with them anyway."

Rias frowned and turned back to her peerage, activating the circle under there feet.

"You lot leave. I'll remain and get Chloe out."

The circle shined brighter, just about to activate.

"No let me stay. Chloe's my sister, it's my job to protect her," Issei said, trying to detach himself from the group. He was also still holding on to Asia who seemed confused on what to do.

"No thanks," interrupted Chloe. She jumped up and kicked Rias from behind, sending her stumbling into the circle. "I have no intention of owing you anything."

Before Rias could argue the circle activated, taking her and her peerage away, leaving a startled Asia to slump to the floor.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I'll bring back Asia," she spoke, even though Issei was no longer there.

Moments later three fallen Angels appeared outside the house all of them floating in through the hole left in the wall.

"Well well, what do we have here," smirked the leader, a fallen wearing some strange bondage outfit with long raven coloured hair. "You're not looking so good Freed. And what has happened to poor Asia."

"Tch, yeah the loli bitch has a mean kick," Freed cackles, jabbing his thumb at Chloe over his shoulder. "And Asia wasn't getting with the program at all boss lady. She was trying to protect the shitty devils, so I had to discipline her a little."

"Oi, crow lady. I got something to ask you."

Chloe decided to get this over with before they got too caught up speaking among themselves.

"Oh. And who might you be little girl?"

The Fallen flashed her a smile filled with malice.

'So, she probably won't hesitate to hurt kids then? Good to know."

"You don't need to know. You just have to answer my question," Chloe replied coolly. "Which one of you killed Issei Hyoudo?"

"Issei Hyoudo?" the leader replied. "The name seems familiar. Hmm."

"It's the Human we were ordered to watch," informed the Fallen angel to her left. The Fallen appeared to be a very young blond girl in a gothic Lolita dress. Her hair was held in two short pig tails behind her head. She was barely taller than Chloe and even shorter than Asia.

"Oh him. The sacred gear wielder. Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he wasn't a sacred gear wielder, he's my brother," Chloe informed them. "Now which one of you killed him?"

Chloe kept her voice calm and even, with a hint of steel to get across her seriousness. She wasn't in the mood for playing around with these people.

"You're brother. No sacred gear. Well that's too bad," the leader mused. She sounded whimsical. "If you have to know little girl. I'm the one who killed him. He was so pathetic. You should have seen his face when I ran him through with my spear."

The happy expression the leader wore as she reminisced her brother's death caused Chloe to feel a level of fury she honestly couldn't remember ever feeling before. She didn't show it though. In a way this went beyond explosive anger. There was something cold in it. She knew right then and there. There would be no mercy for this fallen angel.

"What's your name," Chloe asked. She sounded calm. There wasn't a speck of emotion in her voice.

"My name is Raynare little one. But I'm afraid it's time to die now," she gleefully said and held out her arm. A spear of light appeared in front of her stretching out from where her hand was until she was grasping it's shaft.

"Yes, it is," Chloe agreed and raised both her hands. "Game on."

The fallen were surprised as blocks made of lightning seemed to manifest in Chloe's hands. After a moment they settled into the form of two swords, which seemed similar to falchions. Soon colour bled into the two swords turning one white and the other black.

"A sacred gear?" whispered Raynare. "But I didn't feel anything?"

"The dead don't need to know," answered Chloe. And then she threw one.

The white sword came buzzing through the air, far faster than Raynare thought possible. She barely had time to lift her spear up to bat the sword away. A mistake.

The sword made contact with the spear and there was a shattering noise as the sword seemed to break through. Raynare let out a cry as the sword carried on cutting though her left shoulder and continuing to cleave into the bone of her wing. Her spear had managed to knock the sword of course, but the injury it left behind was not minor.

Raynare's cry alerted the other two angels and the priest that their leader was injured. The small one in particular seemed rather shocked as the spray of blood from her leaders' shoulder and wing caught her face, marring her skin with blood splatter.

"What was that," whispered the blue haired fallen, before her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"  
The blue haired fallen lunged forward, forming her light spear far faster than she could ever remember managing before as she just about managed to intercept the black sword that was aiming to gut Raynare.

There was a clashing sound as the sword and spear met. The sword was successfully deflected but the cracks now in the light spear showed that it would not be capable of doing so again.

"DIE!"

This time the smaller fallen joined in, aiming to skewer Chloe and forcing her to jump back.

"Tch."

Chloe was rather annoyed at being denied her kill. Even so it was fine. The fallen were about to be in for a nasty surprise.

"Raynare are you alright," asked the Blue haired fallen looking back to her leader. Only to widen her eyes as she saw something behind her. "GET DOWN!"

Raynare had been transfixed by the sight of her blood before then, the pain mitigated by the shock. But Kalawarner's shout was enough to shake of her shock. Trusting her comrade, Raynare dropped to the floor, crashing on her elbow and jarring her shoulder. Just in time as the white sword she thought she'd escaped came buzzing through the space her head had just been. She watched as it returned to the outstretched hand of the small girl who caught it.

Chloe did not speak. Foiled for the second time, she simply moved. Raynare did not have enough time to stand as Chloe moved in on her faster than any human should be capable of moving.

"Don't forget about me!"

Freed jumped into the frey, swinging his light-sword at Chloe. It was promptly batted away, and Chloe switched targets following up her parry with a swing of the other sword. Freed kicked backwards to avoid it, tsking as his clothes were slashed from his right shoulder down to the centre of his stomach.

Chloe paused as she took in Freed's weapon.

"Is that a light-saber? Why does a homicidal priest have a light-saber?"

"It's not a light-saber you shitty brat," Freed yelled back, preparing to rush in again.

"I don't care, give it here," Chloe loudly replied as she shot forward with her sword. "Or better yet drop dead and I'll take it from your corpse!"

Freed was hard pressed to survive the next few seconds. The girl was small but she moved like fucking Yoda! She was everywhere, slashing at his legs, arms and even his testicles.

"Leave those alone," Freed screeched, shooting at the girl to try and gain distance. It didn't slow Chloe down as she deflected the shots with her swords, making a beeline straight for him.

"I got her!"

The smallest fallen came in from behind throwing her spear at Chloe's unprotected back. The girl threw herself to the side, spun around and made a beeline for the smallest fallen.

"No you don't!"

Kalawarner was there, ready to protect her as the little blond fallen prepared another spear to throw.

This time she prepared two spears, as strong as she could make them. As the girl brought her swords down Kalawarner brought up her spears to meet them. The weapons clashed together, and the spears held under the blow. But cracks began to form and Kalawarner to her astonishment was starting to be overpowered by the tiny human child.

"Any moment now," she cried out through teeth gritted from the strain.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Freed fired off several more shots, causing Chloe to jump back before he shot some holes in her. Chloe was getting annoyed now. She really should have learned that bullet proof version of reinforcement that Emiya Alter could use, but she wasn't that proficient yet. Definately on her to do list though.

"Just Die!"

The smallest fallen angel had created a much larger light spear which she flung. Chloe threw Bakuya at Kalawarner in response before tilting her upper body to the side as the light spear passed. She grabbed the shaft of the spear, spun to absorb the force of the throw and flung it back at the fallen, ignoring her now stinging fingers.

Bakuya met twin light spears, clanging off but successfully shattering them. The force of the throw meeting the spears was enough to create a shock wave that forced Kalawarner back.

Mean while the blond fallen let out a yelp as she desperately tried to dodge her own light spear. She managed to avoid a body shot, but the spear shot straight through her outstretched left wing, pretty much bisecting it in two. The fallen let out a pained screech as she crashed to the ground.

"Mittelt," cried out Kalawarner. She rushed over to her comrade as Freed provided covering fire.

"I-I'm okay," whimpered the smallest Fallen as she worked her way to her feet.

"You two," called out Raynare, drawing their attention. "I'll leave you to kill the brat. I'm taking Asia!"

Kalawarner could see the fear on Raynare's face. She could understand that, the girl was a terrifying opponent. But she was just going to abandon them?

"I won't let you!"

Chloe shot past them, throwing both swords at Raynare as she did. Raynare defended with two light spears that she threw to intercept the swords. The spears shattered on contact but they were enough to deflect the two swords.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Freed was back and looking worse for wear. But he was grinning as he swung down on the now weaponless girl. Chloe ducked forward to the right, creating another set of swords as she did so.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled as she swung upwards. There was a thunk as something hit the floor.

Freed had not expected the second set of swords, even though he really should have. So he was left to stare at the stump on the end of his arm where his right hand used to be.

Chloe didn't spare him a second glance, instead throwing her two new swords at Raynare to join with the first two. Having no choice Raynare dived away, one sword nicking her hip as she did so. The impact sent her reeling.

"Help me!" she screeched at the other two fallen. The two of them shot forward, blocking Chloe's way. Meanwhile Raynare got up and hobbled over to Asia who was slowly backing away.

"Get over here you little bitch," she called out, grabbing on to Asia's wrist. She pulled the girl forward and prepared to teleport out.

"Damnit," Chloe ground out as she created a third set of swords. "You all keep getting in my way!"

She was utterly pissed of with these angels and the priest. They were weak but worked surprisingly well together.

She was caught between a pincer attack as Kalawrner and Mittelt swung at her with their spears, preventing her from advancing. The two held the ground, both pushing to match Chloe's reinforced strength.

She heard foot step as Freed ran up from behind.

"I won't miss from this distance!" he called out gleefully. His stump had been cauterised, probably by the light-saber. Chloe ducked down and leapt backward, driving her shoulder into Freed's stomach.

Just as four swords returned to their maker, attracted by the two swords Chloe held in her hand. Kalawarner found herself missing an arm and nearly lost a leg. Mittelt lost her other wing and the final sword pierced her stomach. The two coughed out blood as their eyes widened in pain and surprise.

Just as this happened Chloe dropped her swords allowing them to disperse. Her left arm snaked forward and grabbed Freed's remaining hand that was still holding the gun. Her right arm shot out to grab into kalawarner's shirt and pulled her forward. She wrenched the gun forward to meet her until the muzzle was pressing against her right eye.

"You right," Chloe said, in response to Freed's statement. She squeezed down on Freed's finger.

 **Bang**

The back off Kalawarner's head exploded in to a spray of bloody mist. The now dead fallen collapsed like a rag doll to the floor.

"KALAWARNER!" Cried out a crying Mittelt. Ignoring her wounds, the girl lunged forward with a haphazardly made light spare.

Chloe was forced to release Freed to dodge, dancing away to avoid the blow. Having failed to make contact with her last blow Mittelt's spear faded away and she collapsed from her wounds.

"Okay well, my boners gone," Freed said casually as he looked around. "And that bitch has left with that little fuck piece too. Well I'm out of here. Rape ya next time, bye."

Before Chloe could respond the demented priest threw down a light grenade. It quickly exploded forcing Chloe to shield her eyes form the blast.

When she could see again Freed was gone, and so was Raynare and Asia. Chloe gave a sigh before taking a few steps behind her. Reaching down she casually pried the hilt of the light-sword away from Freed's disembodied hand.

Clutching her prize in one hand, Chloe looked over to the last remaining fallen angel. She made her way over to the dying girl. She was still conscious, but she clearly couldn't move. She wouldn't last much longer. Inwardly Chloe wondered how she had made that last attack. It looked like Kanshou had severed her spine.

"Mittelt right?" Chloe said, grinning down at her. "Guess what you lucky, lucky girl. You're not going to die today. In fact, I have a feeling that you and I are going to be very, very good friends."

She needed some information after all.

Mittelt could do nothing but whimper.

 **Seriously this took forever. To celebrate obtaining Jeanne Alter I was going to add an omake featuring her at the end of this chapter, but I'm going to leave it till next chapter now. This is already far to big as it is. 34 pages. It's a monster of a chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **(Wow, after closing this in word, I couldn't find it again when I went to upload it. Scared the shit out of me. Turned out I saved it somewhere weird.)**


End file.
